The New Girl: Extended edition
by Axis22
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb start their first year of junior high, Phineas meets a girl that will turn his entire wold upside down. Relationships are formed, friendships are questioned, hearts are broken, and secrets are realized. This is the extended version of my story "The New Girl" with more in it and some slight changes. If you have read the original then don't spoil the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I'm willing to bet that most of you are confused as to why I stopped the rewrites of my other version of this and started a new one all together. Well to tell the truth … I kinda added a few chapters in the middle of this story. So because I can't really put the new chapters in the old story and I've come up with some new ideas, I've decided to repost this story as an extended version of the old one. Don't worry, other chapters (like this one) will have additional things in them, so it's not like you will be reading the same story again. I'm also celebrating one of my finals being over by redoing my very first story that I finished. And by that I mean my first story that I finished that doesn't lead into another or isn't a one shot because all my one shots are horrible. If you don't like me doing this then tell me and I will delete this and get rid of the extra chapters and get back to my other stories. Ether way, the last version of this story isn't getting updated again. If you've read that one then please don't spoil this one. Also if enough people want me too then I will write this story from Isabella's POV after the extended edition is done and post it as a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick (he won't appear until later in the story but he is mentioned in this chapter)**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

The alarm clock went off signaling the start of a brand new day. The only thing was that this wasn't a normal summer day, "Common Ferb, wake up! Today's our first day of junior high!" That's right summer was over and we were starting our first year of junior high school at Danville Junior High.

Ferb however was not as excited as I was, "Phineas how can you be so excited about school?" He asked as he rolled out of bed (literally he rolled off the bed still in his covers). Ferb had started talking more when we 'graduated' grade school but was still silent at times.

I gave him a small smile as I changed into my new clothes that our mom got us for junior high school. "I'm not ecstatic that summer is over, but being pessimistic about school isn't going to make it go any faster, or make it less boring." I turned around to show off my new wardrobe. I was wearing an orange hoodie over my old orange striped shirt along with longer pants that were more suited for fall.

Ferb got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "I know that, but there's still the fact that almost none of our friends are going to the same school as us."

I froze at the thought. "That's right." I whispered. Erick and Baljeet were going to a fancy prep school, Buford had transferred to adjacent area junior high, and Isabella … "Hey Ferb were was Isabella going again?"

Ferb stood there for a moment trying to remember. "Last I checked she was trying to get into that fancy all girls school. If you remember the last time we saw her she was on her way to take the entrance exam."

"Ya." I said half halfheartedly while staring at the ground with an empty feeling in my chest. "She definitely passed, there's no way she couldn't after all the studying she put into it." I sighed and took a seat on my bed. "So she's not going to be going to school with us for a while." I tried to put on a smile and looked up at Ferb. "But hey, we can still see everyone on the weekend's, right?"

Ferb shook his head. "Only Buford will be able to come on the first one, Baljeet and Erick told us that they have an entrance seminar the first weekend, and as for Isabella, her school is about two hours away, and her mom won't be able to bring her to Danville until Thanksgiving."

I stood up, grabbed my backpack, and started to the kitchen, "Well there's still Django and the fireside girls right?"

Ferb followed me to the kitchen. "The only fireside girls that are going to the same school as us are Katie, Milly, and Ginger. The rest are going to the same school as Isabella."

"Well then it looks like we need to find some more friends don't we?"

Ferb sighed and pulled a pack of pop tarts out of the cupboard. "Easier said then done."

"Don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure that we'll make a friend before the first class starts." I said as I opened a cabinet and pulled out two packs of pop-tarts "After all, it's only as difficult as you make it."

"Whatever." Ferb said as I tossed himone of the packs, "Do you plan to find a new best friend?"

I shook my head and walked over to the front door. "Not a chance, Isabella will always be my best friend, and there's no one who can ever replace her. Even if I wont be seeing her as much as I used to."

I saw Ferb start to frown. "I mean best friend outside of my family, you're my brother so how can I honestly compare the two of you?"

Ferb let out a small laugh. "Good save bro."

* * *

(Later)

We were getting off the bus as I looked to the place that would be our prison- I mean place of learning for the next two years. "Smell that Ferb? It's the smell of a world of possibilities opened to us by education."

Ferb slowly followed me off the bus. "Smells more like gasoline to me."

"Well there's that too." I said as we began walking. After a moment my attention quickly shifted to someone off in the distance. A girl probably about our age with long black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing glasses, a plain blue shirt, and jeans. From the looks of it, I assumed that she had been dropped off where the buses pull in. _Who is she? _I thought as I continued to stare.

"Phineas?" My brother asked waving his hand in front of my face.

I didn't answer, I just ran over to the girl to introduce myself. "Hi my name is Phineas, what's yours?" I was probably too excited, because she took a step back in fear grasping her chest. "Sorry." I quickly added, "It's just that not many of my friends are going to this school and I wanted to make some new ones before the first day was over. Hopefully some before class even started, hence why I'm here."

She seemed to calm down a little as I slowed down my rate of speaking, She looked around herself as if sh thought I was talking to someone else. "Me?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I need to make some more friends before class starts and I was kinda hoping that you would want to be friends."

She looked around like she was worried about something then looked back to me with a shy expression. "Why are you asking me of all people?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Well I've never seen you before and I like making friends with people I've never met before. That way there's no awkward moments when you finally decide to become friends."

She let out a small laugh. "My names-"

"PHINEAS!" My brother interrupted. "You shouldn't be running off like a-" He took a look at the girl I was talking to and stopped mid sentence. "Oh my apologies young miss. I hadn't noticed that my brother had made a new friend already." He paused and looked at me, "So Phineas aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh." I said in shock, "This is my brother Ferb, and Ferb this is … I'm sorry I still haven't caught your name."

"My name?" She asked a little confused "Oh my name yes, it's … um ... Rica."

I stared at her for a few moments. "Well it's nice to meet you Rica" I said with a smile.

It was at that moment that the bell rang signaling the start of our first class. "Oh I must get going to class I'll see you later Phineas." I felt a warmth come over me as she said my name.

"Phineas? Phineas?!" My brother kept shouting, "Stop smiling like a love struck monkey and let's get to class." I quickly snapped to attention and the two of us were off to our first class.

* * *

**Like I said in the last version, her names pronounced Rēsa. I hope that you like this, I will try to update it every week day or one of my other stories. I hope you enjoyed the additions. One last thing, if you can come up with something that you want to add to one of the chapters based on the previous story or have a correction, please tell me. I need to expand this story and it's really pushing the limits of my imagination.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a little warning to go over first, if you haven't read the original story already, then don't. It will ruin all the improvements I made, or to clarify; this story is better if you don't know what's going to happen. Meaning for those of you who do know what's going to happen, don't spoil it. And now for the one review for this chapter.**

**Cute as a button22: So you don't like Rica that much. I got that a lot when writing the original, I got that even more after this chapter came up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As I took another look at my schedule I let out a silent moan. "Aside from lunch I have only one class with Ferb and that's not until the end of the day." I said to myself. I shook my head and too another look my first class of the day, I moaned again upon seeing it. "I have History's first." History was probably my least favorite subject. I shook it off and headed to the class room.

When I got inside I took a quick look around. I was half not paying attention, but when I saw a familiar face my heart skipped a beat."Rica?" I said quietly to myself. She was sitting at one of the front tables looking looking through her backpack. When I saw that there was an empty seat right next to her, I acted on impulse and took it before another complete thought passed through my head.

"Hello again." I said as causing her to look up from her backpack. "Looks like we have our first class together." She quickly turned to look at the front of the class room while turning her eyes to look at me every now and then. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She responded a few moments later in a whisper so soft that I almost couldn't hear her. "I-I'm just … shy."

"Well why's that?" I asked.

"You see I'm new here and well … I never really was that good at … making conversation, which really didn't help with making friends." She said as she slightly turned towards me.

I let out a silent laugh. "This isn't the first time I met someone who had trouble making friends."

She tilted her head slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, I once met a guy that was so depressed and antisocial that you would think he was an actual zombie."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was sitting down in science lab when I let out a sneeze so hard that my glasses fell of.

"Mr. Tribulationis-Factorem, would you mind using a tissue next time?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry, must be allergies." I said as I pulled a tissue out of my backpack.

My lab partner looked at me and laughed. "Or someone's talking about you behind your back."

I looked at her then back to my lad book. "Yeah right Kristen, who would be talking about me?"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

"Did that really happen?" Rica asked as she put her backpack down.

"Yeah, it didn't go so well at first but in the end everything turned out fine."

She turned her head away from me while still looking at me, "You know, it doesn't sound like you have the best track record."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine, I mean _what could possible go wrong?_" I said with a smile. She started to blush, which was probably a result of her shyness. I ignored it and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Don't be shy, I promise that I'll be here for you as long as you need me." She blushed even more but that wasn't my immediate concern. When I put my arm around her my heart rate picked up, I felt warmer, but most of all I felt this strange need to kiss her, _What is this feeling?_

She gave me a nod as the teacher walked in. "Which reminds me, I don't like history that much." I whispered. She let out a small giggle as the teacher started talking.

"Okay class here's how I will be taking attendance, I will give you each a note card, and on that note card I want you to write your name, what you want me to call you or your nickname, what you expect to get in this class over the year, and something interesting about yourself." She handed the note cards out to everyone and we all quickly got to work.

I wrote down my name twice (because I want to be called by my name), that I expected to get at least a B (I might not like it, but as of yet none of my classes have been a real challenge for me), and that I am an inventor. She went over the cards, marked some stuff on her attendance sheet, and started class.

* * *

(After class)

After class was over I decided to make some quick talk with my new friend Rica. "So what class do you have next?" I asked her.

"Next class I have study skills, followed by ... Gym." She whispered.

I stood in shock for a second. "May I look at your schedule?" She looked at me curiously for a moment then handed to me. After I looked it over a few times my suspicions were confirmed, "We have every class together but English and our elective."

She stood there in shock then let out a small smile. "That's … just … well… can we walk to our next class together?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eye's.

I took her hand and gave her a smile. "Of course Rica" The feeling of warmth returned and it stayed with me for a longer time than before.

(Before lunch)

The class I had before lunch was English, otherwise known as one of the two classes I don't have with Rica, and all throughout english, the feeling of warmth had been replaced with a feeling of uncomfort and cold. _What is happening to me? _I thought as I started walking to lunch.

When I reached the lunch room I found my brother and Django and made my way over to them. "So how is your first day so far?" I asked taking my seat next to my brother.

Ferb pulled out a sandwich and sighed. "It was as I expected, not fun, and I'm really upset that I shared 3 classes with Irving. Thank god he's not in our lunch"

I laughed and turned to Django, "How about you Django?"

Django looked up from his lunch box, "Same as Ferb, minus the part about Irving."

I was about to laugh again, but I noticed Rice just walked in the lunch room, "Rica, over here!" I shouted. She over at us and made her way over taking a seat right next to me.

"Rice, this is Django, and you remember Ferb, right?"

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Hello again." Ferb said as he gave her a wave.

"Nice to meet you." Django said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

As the lunch period continued we started to discuss the plans that we had for the weekend. "Like I said before Ferb" I started, "I think that we should hold off on anything really big until more people are free to join us."

"Then what should we do this weekend?" He asked me with a lazy look. "I mean it's our first weekend away from this place and I want to spend it enjoying myself, not sitting around doing nothing."

"There's a new movie coming out this Friday and I would really like to see it." We all looked to Rica slightly shocked that these were the first words that she spoke all conversation, "I mean … if everyone else wants to."

"That's a great Idea!" I shouted scaring the table next to us. "Ferb I know what we're gonna do this weekend!" Ferb just gave me a_ '__really?' _look.

* * *

(At the start of woodshop (the class Phineas and Ferb have together))

The feeling of cold returned as I made my way to the one class that I have with Ferb but not with Rica. _What is this feeling that I get when I'm with Rica? And why am I so cold when I'm not with her?'_I decided to ask Ferb after class. As I got in I noticed that Django also had this class with us. "Hey Django what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well …" He started "I wanted to take another art class but all of them were taken except this one."

"Well that's cool." I said as the teacher walked in. "It'll be just like a little slice of summer."

Ferb gave me an uneasy look. "You are really too happy about school, you know that?"

I sighed and looked over at some of the tools. "I guess I'm just in a good mood is all."

* * *

(After class, at Ferb's locker)

Ferb was getting his stuff out of his locker as I was leaning up against the locker next to it thinking back to how the day went. All the teachers did that note card thing, Rica and I would always sit next to each other, she would always blush when I would talk to her, Irving would never stop talking in the one class that Rica and I had with him, and how the pre-algebra teacher said he was going to assign homework every day. I really wasn't looking foreword to that.

When Ferb was finally done with his locker I decided to ask him about the feeling that I got when I was with Rica, "Hey Ferb can I ask you something?" He looked to me with a '_What?_' look, "Well the thing is … for most of the day … well …"

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"Well ..." I began. "I don't really know if something's the matter but … well … I … it's kinda like ..."

"Spit it out already." He said in an annoyed tone.

I took a deep breath and calmed started slowly, "I keep getting this feeling of warmth and comfort around Rica, and I keep getting this feeling of cool and depression when she's not around. What's wrong with me?"

Ferb didn't answer right away he just stared at me with his eyes wide open "Phineas … do you really not know what that feeling is?"

I shook my head. "I've been wondering about it all day. I like it but I'm kinda worried."

He sighed and looked me in the eye. "Phineas … I don't really know how to say this but … you're in love."

* * *

**And once again, I've sent Phinbella shippers into a tantrum. It was such a good feeling the first time and the second time and the third time that I just couldn't help myself.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so I've been having some family issues but hopefully everything will blow over. Aside from that tomorrow's my last final and I'm looking forward to freedom. I don't have much else to say aside from the fact that I would like to remind people that I am going to add extra chapters that I will be talking about in the end of the chapter, but for now, to the reviews!**

**Cute as a button22: She will make an appearance eventually but that's in three chapters. I've checked. And I know I'm cruel and I did love everyone's expression when they found out Rica's big secret … which I haven't talked about in this story yet … if you want it to be a surprise then don't peek at the original but I can promise you that this story will be better if you don't know what's coming.**

**Phineas81707: The first time was in my story 'The Love Ray' when Isabella get's hit by the love ray and sees Phineas unable to move, the second time was actually this story only in the original version which I don't recommend you read if you want this story to be good, and the third time was in my story 'Why?' where I just dropped a "Have a wonderful day (sarcasm) bomb on everyone causing great stress for so many people.**

**Thedoraemons7: … it get's better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I looked at my brother as his words echoed through my head, _'__you're in love' _I stood in shock for a good few minutes as he lead me to the bus as I thought over what he said. "How? How can I be in love?" I asked him as we took our seats on the bus.

He looked at me then let out a sigh. "Phineas you're around that age when kids start falling in love. To be honest, I don't understand why it took you so long to fall in love with someone to begin with."

I looked out the window with Rica still on my mind. "Is it really okay to fall in love with a girl that I just met?" I asked.

Ferb looked away, I could tell something was bothering him, "Yes people can fall in love at first sight Phineas."

As Ferb talked it almost sounded like something was worrying him, "Hey Ferb? You don't seem all that happy that I fell in love with someone. Is there something wrong with me?"

Ferb's eyes popped open, "No Phineas, it's not that it's just … you should ask her out."

I tilted my head a little. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Well Ferb … I don't really know … I mean it's not like I don't like the idea of dating or anything, it's just …" I racked my brain for a reason NOT to date Rica, but all I could think of were things I liked about her. I found it cute that she was shy, she also seemed really kind, she is helpful when the teachers needed someone to hand stuff out, but aside from that I just felt this … strange connection to her.

"I honestly don't think that I can think of a reason to not date her Ferb" I went over the feelings I felt for her and slowly I hit the realization 'I was in love with Rica.'

Ferb tilted his head forward with his eyes closed, then looked at me and smiled. "If that's the case then you should take her on a date." I could tell that his smile was seriously lacking emotion, probably from the unpleasant day he had from school.

After a moment of silence I decided to ask him again, "Ferb, what's wrong? You seem like you're world has just been turned upside down."

He severed and looked away. "I'm fine bro." He said.

As the bus got to our house an unpleasant thought came to me.

"What If she says no?" I asked.

Ferb gave me a smile. "What if she was willing to say yes and you never ask her?" I laughed a little.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

_I can't believe that Phineas fell in love with a girl other that Isabella! What am I going to tell Isabella If Phineas and Rica hit it off?_ these thought and many more possessed my mind as I made my way over to my desk in our shared room.

'_I should be happy for him, I mean he found someone that he deeply cares for, I mean with how friendly they were at lunch she must feel something for him'_ I pulled out my first day homework and started on the small amount that I was assigned. After a while I stopped as another thought came into my mind _I promised Isabella that I was sure that Phineas would fall in love with her. I can live with the fact that I was wrong but how can I tell Isabella? She is going to be so sad (and probably violent) if she finds out that Phineas has fallen in love with another girl. _I put my first day homework on hold then looked over to Phineas. Clearly he was deep in thought so I decided to ask people for advice. I turned on my computer and looked at who was online.

**Ferb:** Is anyone here? I have something important to talk about.

_I waited for a few moments before getting a response._

**Erick: **Hey Ferb. What seems to be the trouble?

**Ferb: **Is anyone with you?

**Erick:** I share a room with Baljeet. He's online right now.

**Baljeet: **Hello Ferb, how was your first day.

**Ferb: **It was too bland, and had too much Irving in it, but that's not what I'm here to talk about. I need some advice.

**Erick: **The great Ferb Fletcher is coming to me and Baljeet for advice? I'm almost afraid to ask but … what's the crisis?

**Baljeet: **Oh don't be so melodramatic. I mean it's not like Phineas has fallen love with someone that's not Isabella.

_I would have laughed if I wasn't so concerned_

**Ferb: **Actually … that's exactly what happened.

_There was a long pause_

**Erick: **Hey Ferb two things 1. I now need a hearing aid and 2. Baljeet is hiding under his bed.

**Ferb: **Your hearing will come back in an hour or so, but right now I need advice on how to break it to Isabella.

**Erick: **Does this girl that Phineas is in love with love him back?

**Ferb: **I think so.

**Erick:** Is Phineas going to ask her out.

_I paused before answering_

**Ferb: **I told him to go for it.

**Erick: **Let Phineas tell her when she gets back, then you tell her that she waited to long. You did tell her to tell him a number of times right?

**Ferb: **Yes but I told her that I was sure that Phineas was going to fall in love with her.

**Erick: **If she told him than I'm sure that he would have returned her feelings, but she waited for … how long?

**Ferb: **Her whole life. She said she has been in love with Phineas for as long as she can remember from what I heard.

_There was another long pause_

**Erick: **Wow … that's a long time to keep something like that held in. She definitely waited too long, and it's definitely her fault.

**Ferb: H**ow can you be so nonchalant about this? Isabella's going to be sad and angry. Have you seen Isabella angry? It's not a pretty sight.

**Erick: **Do I sound nonchalant about this? I'm not, I'm merely stating the truth, which is that Isabella waited too long to tell Phineas how she feels and now she is probably too late. She has no one to blame but herself. And she shouldn't take it out on anyone else. (I am actually really concerned about this)

**Ferb: **So am I.

(**Django has signed in**)

**Erick: **But good for Phineas, he found someone that's he loves. Aside from the mortal terror of how Isabella's going to react to this, I'm really happy for Phineas.

**Django: **Wait, who did Phineas fall in love with?

**Erick: **Oh hi Django what's up?

**Django: **Don't change the topic. Who did Phineas fall in love with?

_I was slow to respond, not sure if I should tell them her name_

**Ferb: **Rica … Phineas and her share almost every class together.

_There was another long pause before anyone responded_

**Django: **You mean that shy girl that looked like Phineas's new best friend?

**Ferb: **That would be the one.

**Erick: **I'm sorry, but did you just say that she looked like Phineas's new best friend?

**Django: **Yeah.

**Erick: **Well I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Phineas or Rica when Isabella finds out.

**Django: **What pacifically is the problem you are seeing?

**Erick: **If Phineas has replaced Isabella with Rica as his new best friend then Isabella's going to throw a fit like no other, aside from the fact that he fell in love with someone.

**Baljeet: **There's a lot of love going around today that it makes me lonely.

**Django: **Who else fell in love today?

**Baljeet: **Erick met a new girl in science lab and she's really pretty.

**Erick: **Baljeet, I'm not in love with Kristen so please stop spreading rumors.

**Ferb: **Kristen?

**Baljeet: **Yeah, she's one of our lab partners, her names short for crystal.

**Django: **Is she hot?

**Baljeet: **Oh, you have no idea, and what's more she seemed to be hitting on Erick threw the entire class.

**Erick: **I'm not in love with Kristen Baljeet.

**Django: **When are they going on a date?

**Erick: **I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KRISTEN!

**Django: **I was talking about Phineas and Rica.

**Ferb: **I don't know I'll keep you posted. But right now I have to get back to some first day homework.

**Erick: **Alright then, see you later.

**Django: **Bye

I signed off, shut down my computer, and started on that homework that I was trying to ignore. _I so hope this turns out well for Phineas and Rica_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had finished my homework and now was laying on my bed thinking of my new emotions, and as it turns out the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. _Me and Rica …well she is nice, maybe a little shy but that just makes her cute. Did I just think she was cute? … Ya I suppose I did. I'll ask Ferb if he minds me and Rica going to the movies alone this weekend and … no I shouldn't tell her yet, I mean I still don't know for sure if she likes me back so I'll hold off on that but … _mymind kept on going through all these scenarios for Rica and I, that I almost didn't hear our mother call us for diner. Ferb and I rushed down the stairs and took our seats at the dinner table.

"So boys, how was your first day?" Our mother asked.

"Well Ferb didn't have it that good but I had a great day." I told her.

Our sister Candice who was already sitting at the table looked at me, "What made your day so good that you would actually say that you enjoyed school?"

I was about to give her a vague answer but Ferb beat me to the punch, "Phineas fell in love." I gave Ferb an annoyed stare.

"Oh that's so sweet." Our mother said.

Our father looked up from his newspaper. "What's her name?" He asked.

I looked back to the rest of my family and took a deep breath. "Her name is … Rica, we have almost every class together and I was planning to ask her to the movies this weekend." I looked over to Ferb who gave me a thumbs up signaling that he was okay with me going to the movies without him, then back to my family who was giving me a whole bunch of sweet looks. Needles to say it was a long diner.

* * *

**Thee extra chapters that I'm going to add are going to fill up the time gap between Halloween and Thanksgiving. That's where the extra chapters are going to be and as you've noticed, I've planted the seeds of strife.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I found something of great interest yesterday. Apparently the unknown Phineas/Isabella song is going to be in an episode titled "Act your age." To think, Phineas and Ferb always agreeing that they're a little young to be doing the things that they do and they actually make an episode with that tittle. Well I need to get to the reviews.**

**Cute as a button22: ****Well I know that but you all don't kow how much more work he is going to have to do.**

**Sabrina06: ****You know I never did solve that in the story but yeah, they took it well.**

**Thedoraemons7: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

The rest of the week went rather well. Ferb had a better second and third day of school, we didn't get much homework, and best of all Ferb and Django said that they would be okay with letting Rica and I go to the theaters alone. But that's still a day away, right now it's Friday evening and Ferb and I had just finished our homework for the weekend and were currently playing on our Xbox 360. "What do you think she'll say when you and Django don't appear at the theater?" I asked.

Ferb didn't turn to look at me, he just kept playing as he answered. "Just tell her that I had to tutor Buford and Django was going to an art exhibit or something."

I looked back to the screen. "Ya but … what if she finds it awkward or doesn't-"

"Phineas are you having second thoughts about this?" Ferb asked while still looking at the T.V. screen.

"No, defiantly not."

"Then stop talking and keep you attention on what you are doing."

I let out a small laugh then turned my attention back to the screen. "When should I ask her out on a date?"

Ferb shook his head. "When you're ready"

"How will I know when I'm ready?"

"You'll know."

* * *

(The next day)

_This is it, your alone time with Rica. _I was standing at the theater a half hour early. I was too impatient to just wait at home so I left a little early. _She'll be here, you're just early is all._ Just when I finish my thought I spotted her walking down the sidewalk. "Rica Over here!" I shouted.

She heard me and turned to look at me. "Hi Phineas." She said in her usual shy voice as she walked over to me. "I'm not late am I?"

I shook my head. "No no, I just got here a little early."

She smiled then looked around. "Where's Ferb and Django? And didn't you guys say something about someone else coming as well?"

"Well you see the thing is," My hand reached up and started to scratch my ear, "Ferb is tutoring Buford in science, and Django had to go to one of his father's art shows." She looked at my face with a confused look, "I mean It's not like I asked them to stay behind or something." I was still scratching my ear, a habit that I do when I'm lying, but thankfully I never told Rica about it so she shouldn't know.

Rica gave me a smile that made my heart rate pick up. "That's fine Phineas. I was hoping that you and I could get to know each other a little better anyway."

I paused for a second, _I never really asked Rica about herself even though I'm in love with her. I know that I should have by now but it just feels like … I already know a lot about her._ I shook the thought from me head, took Rica's hand, and walked into the theater.

"Um … Phineas?" Rica said in her shy tone. "Why are you holding my hand?"

I looked down to see that I unconsciously interlaced my fingers with hers. "Oh, um … I … thought ..." My free hand reached up to my ear. "I thought that holding hands would make you a little more comfortable … I mean if you don't want to then-"

"I'm fine with holding hands." She said as we reached the teller.

We showed the teller our tickets and made our way to the concession stand. "Hi we would like one large popcorn, two large sodas, some Doritos, and …" I was about to order gummy bears for Rica couldn't remember why I thought that she liked them. I decided to ask her what she wanted so I turned my attention to her

"I'm sorry Rica, what would you like?"

She gave me a smile then turned to the man behind the counter. "I would like some gummy bears."

My mind stopped _how did I know that she liked gummy bears?'_I shook my head. _it was probably just a lucky guess. _we got our snacks then proceeded to the theater.

* * *

(During the movie)

The movie in question was a Stumbleberry Finkbat movie. It was a sequel to one that came out last year. The story is about a prince that inherited a kingdom back when he was fifteen but was put into a form of stasis for years and was replaced by some form of imposter. Fifty years later he wakes up and finds that the imposter has been ruling as an evil tyrant. He finds his step brother who tough him when he was a kid and learns that he has to overthrow the imposter and take his kingdom back. His brother promptly dies saving him after that but appears in numerous flash backs where he applies something he learned to his current situation. The first person he met was a girl no older than him but she really hated the current king. They eventually become best friends and work together to try to take back the kingdom.

In the current movie they have hinted at some form of love interest between the main character and his best friend but that's not what I was paying attention to. I was focusing on Rice who was leaning her head on my shoulder. Our hands had already touched numerous times during the movie but what's more is that she started to take my attention away from the movie. One moment when I went to look at her she looked back at me and our eyes locked. I felt some form of force start to pull my head towards her. I managed to catch myself before she could notice and turned my attention back to the movie. _Wow that was close, _I thought, _I should really be more careful or she will think I'm creepy or something._

* * *

(After the movie)

"So Rica," I started, "How did you like the movie?" I asked as we got out.

She gave me a big smile, "It was amazing Phineas"

She stared in my eyes and I stared in hers, I could have gotten lost in her beautiful blue eyes but I wanted to know more about her. "Do you want to get something to eat or go to the park?" I asked.

"I could go for some lunch." She said. We made our way to a small fast food restaurant.

After we got our food and took our seats I decided to ask her about herself, "So Rica, where did you live before you moved to the try state area?"

"I've actually lived in the try state area my whole life; I'm just new to the school is all."

I took a bite of fries then looked back at her. "Well I've also lived here my whole life. I'm surprised that we've never met before."

She looked off to the side. "Yeah … strange."

I let out a chuckle then asked another question, "Any near by relatives? My grandparents live not to far away and I have a cousin or two around adjacent area high."

She took a sip of soda. "I have a lot of relatives but aside from my grandmother, most are out of the country."

"Wow, it must get difficult during the holidays."

She took another sip of her soda and looked down in a shy manner. "Oh, you have no idea."

We both laughed and looked at each other. I could feel my head start to drift closer to hers and I could see that she was doing the same thing this time. I quickly caught myself and asked another question. "So … what do you usually like to do for fun?"

She momentarily looked disappointed for some reason. "Oh, I do all sorts of stuff. Every time something interesting is happening I try to take part in it."

"Then you're really going to like hanging out with my friends and I. We do all sorts of crazy and improbable stuff all the time."

"Cant wait." She said with a smile.

After lunch we decided to go to the park so that we could talk some more. We sat down side by side in front of a lake.

"You'd love all our adventurers. We do everything from building a roller coaster, to fighting intergalactic criminals, to building a giant ant farm."

She gave me a weak smile and looked away. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. "It'll be fun." I whispered into her ear. As she turned her head to face mine I apparently didn't notice how close she actually was. Her lips were no more than three inches from mine, three inches that were torturing me to a great extent. _Just kiss her damn it. _my mind kept yelling at me. _No what if she doesn't feel the same way._ As I was arguing with myself I noticed that once again, our heads were moving towards each other like there was a gravitational force at work. This time however I decided to let it happen, the time it was taking however was unbearably long. J_ust be patient, its coming, _I kept telling my self.

Just then I felt something grab the back of my head, I took a quick look and saw that it was Rica's hand. Before I could ask her what was going on she took a quick breath and pulled my lips into hers. I felt a surge of electricity rush through my body as our lips touched. To be honest It was by far, the greatest feeling I have ever felt in my entire life.

It wasn't long before our lips parted however and Rica was just staring at me and taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

I cut her off. "Its okay Rica, I really enjoyed it."

"Really?" She asked with relief showing on her face.

"Really Rica. As a matter-of-fact" I stood up and offered her a hand to help her to her feet. "Rica would you be willing to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(Later that night)

"YOU DID WHAT!" I screamed at my brother.

He just kept looking at me with that innocent look that he's been using all night. "I told you, Rica kissed me, I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes after hugging me, we kissed again, and then I walked her to the bus stop where she kissed me again." I couldn't believe what my brother just told me.

He's known Rica for not even a whole week and already he's made her his girlfriend. _How am I going to tell Isabella?_ The thought was not too pleasing. Images of her in tears ran through my mind. I shook the thought out of my head. "Look Phineas, don't you think that you're going a little fast?" I asked tilting my head toward him.

He shook his head. "No, no I don't. And as a matter of fact weren't you the one who encouraged me to go through with this in the first place?"

I was taken aback by what he said, then the realization hit me; I was only upset about this because I was concerned about how Isabella would act. I tilted my head down. "Your right Phineas … sorry, I guess I was just overly shocked that you actually hit it off with someone after only one date. Not even a date, and I'm supposed to be the ladies man."

He laughed. "I guess you're right it was kinda sudden and unexpected. Mom, Dad, and Candice also couldn't believe it. Not to mention that mom and dad want to have a '_talk_' with me later."

I shook my head with a comical smile. "Just go take a shower." And with that he stood up and left the room. I made sure that he was far away before turning on my computer and logging in to the chat.

**Ferb:** Erick we need to talk.

* * *

**Who want's me to post the next chapter? Well … I will tomorrow so don't worry. But in other news has anyone here had an issue called sleep typing? You know, when you start writing a story out of nowhere and halfway through a chapter or something you come to your attention and don't remember where you were going? I had that problem three times and now I have three stories that are half done and I have no idea on what to do with them. Well that's all for today so I must now get to work on packing for my move back to my house (I'm in college if you don't know and I dorm).**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**School's out and I forgot to update this story immediately. Sorry but here it is with the reviews.**

**Cute as a button22: You will find out later if she is hiding something.**

**Dr panda: Well doctor, it's nice to see someone who can compare this with the old version but if it's not too much to ask could you give me your professional opinion on the changes I made on the later parts of the story?**

**Phineas81707: That was not one of my stories, but I'm glad that … well I'm glad that you haven't lost track of this story yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

**Ferb: **And that's what happened. What should we do?

**Erick: **What do you mean? All you did was go online, tell me that we need to talk, and say "and that's what happened". What happened exactly?

_I rolled my eyes_

**Ferb: **Sorry bad scene transition let me start from the beginning okay?

**Erick: **Hold on Baljeet wants to hear this too. Let him log on.

_I gave it a minute and sure enough, it showed Baljeet log in, as well as Buford and Django_

**Ferb: **Looks like the gangs all here.

**Buford: **What's this I hear about the two of you not doing anything today? It's the first weekend, how come you guys aint celebrating or something?

**Django: **Buford you misheard me. I said that Phineas was going out to the movies with a new friend of his, and that Ferb was doing nothing today.

**Buford: **Oh ya that's right.

**Erick: **Who are you and what have you done with Buford?

**Buford: **?

**Erick: **Buford can't spell for his life and I haven't seen you mess up a word yet.

**Ferb: **Can we get back to what's important?

**Django: **Buford's suddenly being good at spelling isn't important?

**Ferb: **Not as important as Phineas getting a girlfriend who isn't Isabella. (**A.N. tell me honestly, how many of you just screamed "It's the sign of the apocalypse!"**)

**Buford: **I just got one of those contraptions that translates your speech into words.

**Erick: **Good because Baljeet thought that the world was going to … wo wo wo, hold on a minute … Ferb, could you type that again only this time slowly?

**Ferb: **Well most of you know that Phineas met a new girl the first day of school, most of you know that Phineas fell in love with said girl, and most of you know that Phineas was going to the movies with her today. But here's the thing I just found out not an hour ago, after the movie Phineas and Rica went to the park for some … I actually don't know why they went to the park, but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that Rica kissed Phineas, then Phineas asked Rica to be his girlfriend.

**Buford: **And why do we really care about this? What are we? A bunch of teenage girls?

**Erick: **We care because of what Isabella's going to do when she finds out that Phineas has a girlfriend.

**Buford: **So is she going to cry or go on a psychotic tantrum?

**Django: **My moneys on the first one.

**Buford: **So then what do we care?

**Ferb: **Because Isabella is going to kill me when she finds out that I did nothing to stop this.

**Buford: **Simply tell her the truth; he is your brother and you support his decisions, and that she shouldn't have waited so long and now she lost her chance.

_There was a long silence_

**Erick: **Now I know that the world is going to end.

**Buford: **Not funny.

**Ferb: **Buford's right.

**Erick: **Does anyone know the way to the safety bunker?

**Buford: **You're to paranoid.

**Erick: **Phineas started dating someone other than Isabella, Buford isn't misspelling words, He's being compassionate, and Ferb said Buford's right about something. How exactly does that not indicate the end of the world?

**Buford: **Is Baljeet dating Isabella?

**Baljeet: **Not funny.

**Buford: **Are you saying it's false?

**Baljeet: **… No …

**Buford: **So Ferb, you were saying?

**Ferb: **I was saying that Buford's right and I should just be happy for Phineas, not in mortal terror because he has a girlfriend. Oh and one more thing Phineas has no idea that I talked to everyone about this so if anyone asks, you didn't hear this from me.

**Buford: **Ya whatever.

**Erick: **Fine by me.

**Django: **Got it.

**Baljeet: **I need to tell Isabella.

**Django: **What?

**Ferb: **What?

**Buford: **We're trying to keep the world from ending nerd.

_There was a long pause_

**Baljeet: **Never mind, Erick just told me how much of a bad idea that was.

**Ferb: **Thank you Erick.

**Erick: **No problem.

_At that moment Phineas walked into our room and told me it was my turn for a shower._

**Ferb: **Sorry I have to go, bye everyone.

(**Ferb has signed out**)

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(**Phineas has signed in**)

**Phineas: **Guys you will never believe what happened to me today.

_I rolled my eyes realizing that Phineas was about to tell us the same story that Ferb had just told us._

**Erick: **What happened?

_Phineas didn't skip on any details, he was thorough in his explanation on how his date with Rica went. Needles to say none of us wanted to hear it again._

**Phineas: **And that's what happened.

**Erick: **Good for you Phineas.

**Baljeet: **So when do you plan to tell Isabella? Or have you done that already?

_I gave Baljeet a 'you didn't' look (Baljeet and I share a dorm room)._

**Phineas: **Well I was hoping that she would be online today but she isn't so I don't know.

**Django: **I talked to Adyson earlier today, she said that they won't have internet until this Tuesday.

**Phineas: **Then it looks like I will have to wait until Tuesday to tell her.

**Erick: **She doesn't have a cell phone?

**Phineas: **Not that I know of.

**Erick: **Then it look's like you're going to have to wait until Tuesday.

**Phineas: **But I want to tell her now, I can just imagine the look on her face when she finds out that I got myself a girlfriend.

**Buford: **Oh, I'm sure it will be priceless.

**Baljeet: **Buford!

**Phineas: **Wait, what was that about?

**Erick: **It's not important Phineas.

**Phineas: **Okay, whatever. So, anyone else like to share in any good fortune?

**Baljeet: **Erick has a new girlfriend.

**Erick: **Kristen is not my girlfriend Baljeet.

**Baljeet: **Really? You two seem to be getting really close.

**Buford: **Erick's got a girlfriend?

_I ran my fingers threw my hair and sighed._

**Erick: **No Buford, I don't have a girlfriend.

**Baljeet: **She's the smartest and hottest girl in our school and you don't like her?

**Erick: **I never said I don't like her but there is currently another girl that I want to get together with later.

**Django: **You mean Katie? I think I saw her hanging out with another boy today at lunch.

**Phineas: **I don't remember seeing that.

**Django: **It was before you got there. She was actually sitting with us when one of the guy's on the football team came up and asked her to sit with him and his group of friends.

_I felt my heart sink_

**Erick: **You said football player?

**Django: **Yeah but he wasn't that muscular but I heard that he's one of the fastest runners and a really nice guy.

_My face hit the screen as I froze in terror._

**Baljeet: **Guys, Eick is not looking to good.

**Buford: **Dude, you okay?

**Erick: **I'm fine just … good for Katie.

**Buford: **Are you sure you're okay?

**Erick:** Look I need sleep so I will talk with you all about this later.

**Django: **Okay goodnight.

**Phineas: **See ya later.

(**Erick has signed out**)

* * *

**Well the lack of reviews is … depressing, but the story is starting to undergo a major change from the first version so if please hold on to your seats.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am approaching the section where I added new chapters, but if you must know, I added them after chapter 9. I am telling you all this because I am having a lag with this story and when I get to that part then I might be stalled. And now to the reviews.**

**Cute as a button22: The reason that People wouldn't review is because they don't find the story, it is by chance that they would and some people just aren't the review type.**

**Sabrina06: Well it's here … I just don't remember what this chapter was about.**

**Thedoraemons7: Thank you.**

**Ayahsad167: I am trying to add more real life stuff but unfortunately the entire gang is separated and there's not much else way for them to communicate. So the only way they could talk without it being online is if it were just Ferb, Phineas, and Django, or if it happens on the weekend. I will try to not do chapters with only internet conversations though, doing that would just be a wast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was simply lying on my bed thinking of how messed up this situation is going to turn out. During which time Baljeet was still talking to the others on his computer. "Why is it that you say that you are going to go to sleep but in actuality you just sit there staring at the ceiling?" He asked.

I kept staring at the ceiling, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

I blinked and continued to stare at the ceiling. "How would you feel if Ginger suddenly started going out with Ferb?"

Baljeet shivered and looked back to his computer. "Point taken. Now can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Well." Baljeet started. "What do you think is going to happen with the whole Rica and Phineas situation?"

I sighed. "In every single outcome I can think of someone is going to lose. Either Isabella is going to be left heartbroken, or Rica is going to be left single. There's also the unfortunate possibility that everyone loses. That would be unfortunate."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "You know there are some possibilities were no one loses."

"Like?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well," Baljeet started, "Isabella could get over Phineas and hook up with someone else."

I glared over to Baljeet, "Isabella has been in love with Phineas for … I don't even remember."

"Her whole life if I'm not mistaken." Baljeet answered.

"And you think that there is a chance that she will ever get over Phineas?"

Baljeet paused and looked down, "No, I guess not, but you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Sorry Jeet, I guess it's just …I don't know, something just seems off about all this."

"Like what?" Baljeet asked as he turned away from his laptop.

"A girl literally just enters Phineas's life and then he starts dating her. Does that not sound fishy to you?"

"I think that's just your uncleaned laundry."

I got up on my elbows and glared at him. "Aside from that."

"It was love at first sight"

"Maybe, but remember, its' Phineas we're talking about here. He never understood the emotion to begin with. So even if he did feel it, I doubt he would be concerned enough to give it any attention … at least not If he had the emotion for any random girl."

"What are you saying?"

I stopped to think, "I don't really know. Maybe because Phineas is so good at making friends that it's like the two of them had been friends for years after only one day"

Baljeet tilted his head in confusion. "So what you are saying is that Phineas met this girl, became instant friends, and then fell in love with her?"

I shrugged, "I guess, it helps that she was so shy and he was trying to make her feel more comfortable. But if that's the case then Isabella's going to be pissed."

"Why?"

I let out a small laugh. "Aside from the obvious, if Phineas fell in love that easy then there is no way that he would ever fall in love with her."

"Luckily she won't find out until Tuesday right?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately for her Tuesday is less than half a sentence away."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Tuesday afternoon)

Man I must say the past few days of my life have been great. Rica and I have really gotten close; we actually spent our entire Sunday together. And as for Monday and this morning well let me say if my math is accurate then we've kissed a grand total of 49 times (I can't wait for our 50th). But now Isabella's internet should be up and working so I can tell my best friend the good news.

**Phineas: **Isabella you there?

**Isabella: **Hi Phineas, What'cha'doin'?

_I really missed Isabella's catchphrase, it always made my day better somehow._

**Phineas: **I'm just talking to my best friend who I haven't seen in over a month. Speaking of which (and I know this is a dumb question because I already know the answer) how did you do on the entrance exam?

**Isabella: **Ha ha it's actually not a stupid question because I got a one hundred on it.

**Phineas: **Like I thought. There isn't a test alive that you can't ace.

**Isabella: **Oh Phineas, thank you so much. So how'ya'been?

_I laughed at Isabella's alteration of her catchphrase, but remembered the reason I wanted to talk to her._

**Phineas: **Isabella you won't believe what happened to me.

**Isabella**: Good or bad?

**Phineas: **Good doesn't even begin to describe it.

**Isabella:** Well don't keep me in suspense what's so amazing?

**Phineas: **Well you see I met this girl on the first day, she was so shy yet there was something about her that just made me feel … good.

_There was a short pause and I was about to check if Isabella received the message when she answered back._

**Isabella:** Phineas? What happened?

**Phineas: **well last weekend I took her out to see a movie, then we got lunch, then we went to the park and you will never believe what happened next.

_Isabella's next response came almost instantaneously_

**Isabella: **WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME ALREADY?

_I laughed at the fact that Isabella was so eager to find out what happened._

**Phineas: **We kissed.

_There was an even longer pause before she responded, but I just assumed that it was because she was surprised._

**Isabella: **What?

**Phineas: **We kissed then I asked her to be my girlfriend. And to top it all off she said yes.

_There was now an even longer pause, so long in fact that I thought that Isabella must have passed out from the sheer joy._

**Phineas: **Isabella you okay?

**Isabella: **That's amazing Phineas, but I have to get back to my homework now so bye.

**Phineas: **Really? Can't you tell me what's new with you first?

**Isabella: **Sorry Phineas, I got to go.

(**Isabella has signed out**)

_Well that was weird … I guess she's just been given a lot of homework'._I thought to myself.

* * *

**I plan to have the next chapter up tomorrow but there are some changes that might have to come to it that would postpone it to Monday, but that's not a definite. Now I need to go eat breakfast so I don't loose my mind.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, so I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while now. Why is that? Because I added a new scene into this one. Edgewise I don't have much to say other than the responses to the reviews.**

**Cute as a button22: … Déjà vu … I get that a lot in my stories unfortunately.**

**Sabrina06: Yes, yes it was.**

**JosephTheThird: Unless today is June then I don't think that's going to be a problem.**

**Thedoraemons7: Well, here's more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was staring at my computer not knowing what to do next. I was really looking forward to spending the afternoon catching up with my best friend. Now it seems like I'm going to have to find something else to do.

**Ferb: **Hey Phineas, what are you doing online alone?

_Ferb was still at school working on a fan fiction he was writing for this T.V. show that we really enjoy watching. I know that we might seem a little old to like this show but if you ask me I think no, no aren't._

**Phineas: **Hey Ferb how's your story coming along?

**Ferb: **Well right now the main character is talking with his best friend who has had a crush on him for their entire lives but as you know the main character hasn't noticed, and what's worse, the main character just told his friend online that he got himself a girlfriend. This caused the friend to start crying but because they were talking online he didn't notice, so to avoid letting on about her crush on him she told him that she had homework to do and left the chat.

**Phineas: **How can someone be that oblivious to someone's affection like that?

**Ferb: **Got me bro. But you never answered my question, what are you doing online alone?

**Phineas: **I just told Isabella that I got a girlfriend and was about to ask her what was new with her, but before I could she had to leave to do homework.

**Ferb: **… CURSE YOU AXIS22, YOU STOLE MY IDEA!

_I tilted my head in confusion._

**Phineas: **What are you talking about Ferb?

**Ferb: **Nothing … just … don't stay on too long.

I signed out of the chat and continued looking at the screen. _I wonder what I'm going to do with the rest of the day _I thought to myself. For some odd reason all I wanted to do was catch up with Isabella. Nothing else really looked interesting at the moment. I sighed and walked over to the T.V. And turned on a video game.

* * *

(Django's POV)

(Wednesday at lunch)

I was sitting down waiting for everyone else seeing as I was always the first one to get there. As I opened my lunch box I saw Katie of all people sit down across from me. "Didn't expect to see you sitting here." I said as she took a seat.

"Well I know it's common to sit next to a hippie when there the only one sitting at a table but I feel that it's easier to talk when you're sitting across." She said with her usual smile.

I gave her an uneasy look. "What? You are a hippie, right?"

"I meant I thought that you would be sitting with your new boyfriend." I said trying to get the topic back on track.

She looked at me confused for a moment before letting out a slight laugh. "Oh you mean Jack? No he's not my boyfriend. Were just good friends."

I rolled my eye's. "Okay then, why aren't you sitting with him?"

She opened her bag and pulled out a sandwich. "He has practice on Wednesday's."

I looked down at my salad and started poking at it. "I'm surprised that the two of you aren't together, I mean he's clearly into you."

She playfully looked away. "Well, he is nice and I do kinda like him … but he's a bit to closed off at the moment so I don't think he's ready."

I looked up from my salad and gave her another strange look. "He's really closed off?"

She looked back at me with a slightly confused look. "Yeah, you're aware that he's had a really rough childhood."

I froze and dropped my fork. "Did we start talking about a different person while I wasn't paying attention?"

"I don't think so. Who do you think were talking about?"

"Well we were talking about Jack." I reminded her with a slightly annoyed tone.

She stopped eating her sandwich. "Oh … I thought … well when you mentioned dating …" She looked down shyly. "I actually thought you were talking about Erick."

"Who's Erick?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Rica and Phineas.

The two of them took a seat next to me. "Erick is one of the friends I told you about."

Rica tilted her head a little. "Is he the one who was closed off?"

"Oh, saying Erick was closed off would be an understatement." Katie said.

Phineas looked back and forth between Katie and Rica for a moment. "Oh, where are my manners. Rica I would like to introduce Katie, she was one of the fireside girls."

"Nice to meet you Rica." Katie said as she extended a hand for Rica to shake .

"Hi" Rica said weekly as she took Katie's hand.

"It's so nice to meet new people, especially when they don't don't get food all over you."

We all stared at her again until. "She does that sometimes." I said.

"How would you know? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Rica asked causing me to choke on my salad.

"Oh no." Katie answered. "Django's going to be dating Adyson as soon as he get's the nerve to talk to her." Her comment caused me to choke on the food that I was already choking on causing Phineas to try to help me.

Rica tilted her head a little. "Oh, so who are you dating?" she asked.

Katie looked to the side with a blissful smile on her face. "I'm not dating anyone right now but Erick and I are kinda close."

Rica looked at Katie confused. "I thought that Erick was dating that hot crystal girl." Just when I nearly swallowed my salad it tried to come back up.

"No Rica, I said her name was Kristen." Phineas said as he tried to help me not suffocate.

"Yeah, that's her name. I heard that she is the hottest and smartest girl in Erick's school."

_Damn it Rica stop talking! _I thought seeing as I still was choking on salad.

"Really?" Katie asked in a hidden worried tone.

"Yeah." She looked at Phineas. "You told me that the two of them were close."

Phineas looked up from hitting me on the back long enough to answer Rica's question. "Well yeah, that's what Baljeet told me."

"Oh … okay." Katie said as she started packing up her lunch. "I just remembered that I offered to help a teacher with … something important." Katie grabbed her stuff and rushed over to the door before I could tel her that Erick and Kristen were just friends.

"Wait!" Phineas called. "Are you still going to come over this weekend for our big idea?"

She turned back to look at Phineas. "Who's going to be there?"

Phineas shrugged. "Everyone except for those who can't come until thanksgiving."

She shook her head while still pretending to smile. "I think I'll pass."

I finally managed to swallow when Katie was long gone. "You do know that Erick and Kristen are just friends right?"

They both looked at me like I had just said something strange. "Well I'll just have to clarify that the next time I see her." Phineas answered.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Saturday morning)

I woke up happy as ever it was the second weekend of school and this time I could introduce Rica to most of our friends. "I'm so excited for today Ferb, how about you?" Ferb who was sleeping on his stomach rolled his head to the side some and gave me a one eyed glare, "Common Ferb, this is a big day for me. I get to formally introduce Rica to our group of friends."

Ferb just rolled over. "What if things go wrong?"

"Please don't think like that bro."

"Just trying to think of a way to stay in bed."

"Please don't be pessimistic … you know we used to greet the day with such enthusiasm that it made new parents look depressed."

"That's not too difficult bro."

"FERB!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Whatever, the thing is … what happened to you?"

Ferb pulled himself out of bed. "School happened Phineas"

"Then how come I'm not as drained as you?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Ferb snapped. I was taken aback by my brother's outburst. "Sorry … I just … ever since Vanessa got together with … I just don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry bro I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright bro, I know you didn't … now let's try to seize the day!" I was happy to see that by brother got his spirit back.

"Ya Ferb" I paused as an idea popped into my head. "Hey Ferb I know what were gonna do today!"

* * *

**Ya I know … but Ferb stole it from me first. I added the seen because I wanted to fill in the giant skips hence why I'm writing this story again. I have some major scenes coming up in a few chapters but I'm not updating this again until Monday.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back and happy Monday to everyone. I'm out of school so I have the right to say that so ha. And without further ado … (is that a word?) I give you .,. the reviews.**

**Thedoraemons7: Thank you.**

**Sabrina06: This is true.**

**Cute as a button22: Tell me just how much you hate Phineas right now, then tell me how much you hate Rica, and then tell me how much you feel sorry for Isabella.**

**JosephTheThird: Maybe that means that you are really from the other universe (If you got that reference then you get a cookie, if not then watch Fringe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

It was my first weekend back in Danville and I was very excited. Well … maybe excited isn't the right word maybe … anxious? I wanted to meet Phineas's new girlfriend and see what was so special about her. I guess it could be said that I was really looking forward to seeing Katie even if she does already have a boyfriend.

I had grabbed breakfast and rushed out the door simply telling my uncle that I was going to Phineas and Ferb's house, and before I knew it I was already there. I was informed earlier by Baljeet that he and Buford would be late so the only people that would be there would most likely be Phineas, Ferb, and this Rica person. I sighed and walked through the gate knowing that at some point one of us was going to have to explain to Rica that Isabella has a crush on Phineas.

"Hello guys." I took a moment to look around the yard and sure enough the only people who were there were Phineas, Ferb, and some girl in slightly red glasses, a plain blue shirt, and jeans, "You must be Rica." I said walking up to the girl. She nodded and looked away blushing, "Wow you really are shy. Anyway, It's nice to finally meat you after hearing so much about you from Phineas."

She slightly turned her head to look back at me. "Phineas talks about me to his friends?" She asked.

"You are probably the only thing that he has talked about online since school started." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Rica started to blush and Phineas walked over and greeted me. "So Erick I bet you're wondering what we have planned for today." Phineas said trying to change the topic.

"Well actually I was more curious about-"

I was interrupted by Django rushing into the yard along with Buford carrying Baljeet in a wheel barrel "Sorry were late I was just on my way earlier but I was held up helping these two out of a ditch."

I slowly turned to face Django. "How did they … never mind, Phineas before you tell me what great idea you two have planned for today I'm curious, what did Isabella say on Tuesday when you talked to her? More specifically, did she say anything about coming back any time early?"

"Who?" Rica asked.

Phineas turned to Rica and smiled. "Isabella, she's my oldest friend." Phineas answered, "And anyway I didn't get a chance to talk to her about that much because she had too much homework."

"Really?" I asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Ya, all I could manage to tell her was how my first date with Rica went." I think everyone in the yard except for Phineas and Rica did a face palm.

_I don't think she had that much homework Phineas. _I thought to myself.

"Wait why are you so interested in what Isabella had to say?" Rica asked.

Baljeet worked his way out of the wheel barrel and made his way to Rica. Before he got there however I gave him a glare that said not to mention anything he shouldn't. "Well the thing is Isabella and some of her friends have gone to this fancy all girls' boarding school, and unfortunately communication with them is … rare at best because of their schedule very different and none of them have cell phone service on campus."

"Adyson is the only one of them with a cell phone" Django added a little too quickly.

I sighed and looked over at him. "Why is it that even when she's not here, she still has her boyfriend brag about the fact that she is one of the few people in our group who ones a cell phone."

Django seemed to be taken aback. "She … she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh so sorry." Buford started, "So then during the whole broken elevator fiasco you two were just _'__casually'_ sucking on each others mouth's and not making out?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone's head slowly turned to Django, whose face was pinker than Isabella. "We …we never officially started dating!" Django screamed, "and … and what about you? Aren't you going out with that sophisticated French girl that everyone says is too good for you?"

I took out a peace of paper and started writing on it while saying what I was writing "I knew Django, he was a friend but I can't say that his death came as a shock to me. I remember that he was a great artist and-"

"ERICK!" Phineas shouted, "That's not funny. And as for you two," Phineas turned his attention to Buford and Django who were about to kill each other, "This is no way to act, especially in front someone so pure and kind." Phineas said motioning to Rica.

There was another awkward long silence as Rica's face slowly turned red. "Okay!" I yelled excitedly trying to diffuse the tension, "So Phineas what's your big idea for today?"

Phineas walked over to a medium sized contraption "This is probably the most important invention ever since the invention of summer, but first a question, who here has been worn out from school?" Everyone except Phineas, and Rica raised their hand, "Well with this thing you can refuel yourself with that energy that makes you want to make everyday count"

"That's impossible." Both Buford and Django said simultaneously.

"Oh no it's not." Phineas said as he started to press some stuff on the device.

"Wait!" Buford exclaimed causing everyone to look ever to him. "Where's Perry?"

We all stood there and looked around for a moment. "I have a better question." I said as everyone turned there attention to me. "Where's Katie and the rest of the girls that are supposed to be here?"

"Katie said she wasn't able to come." Django answered as he gave Phineas and Rica a strange look.

"Oh … okay." I said halfheartedly.

"Well let's get this thing started." Phineas said as he activated the machine. It worked much like a soda fountain dispensing drinks for each of us. After about five minutes the effects started to kick in and everyone (including myself) started to feel reenergized.

"Wow this really works!" Buford exclaimed. "I don't even remember what we were talking about ten minutes ago." Everyone laughed.

"Is it always like this?" Rica asked.

Phineas slowed his laughing and looked toward Rica, "No sometimes our invention doesn't fix everything, and then it's a real party."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(Later that night)

Well today was interesting to say the least. But it was now late and after a fun day of fun it was time to get ready for bed. I had already showered, brushed, went to the bathroom, and taken my allergy medication (I am allergic to Fall) and now it was time to see how everyone else was doing over chat. As I was looking into the chat room I noticed that there were only two people logged in I looked at the names and shivered in terror _'__Isabella, Rica' _Phineas taught Rica how to use the chat earlier … or so I heard but this was defiantly not something that was my business. So naturally I had to see what was happening between Phineas's girlfriend and the girl that has had a crush on Phineas for her whole life.

(**Erick has signed in**)

_Thankfully it appeared that no one noticed me log in. But I use the word thankfully very loosely._

**Isabella: **I ask you again how did you get Phineas to fall in love with you after only one day?

**Rica: **I already told you, it just happened, and it didn't happen in one day it happened over several. Why are you asking me about this so much?

**Isabella: **I want to know why you are so interested in Phineas.

**Rica: **It just happened, we zinged just like that.

**Isabella: **Phineas does not fall for someone just like that. What did you do to make him fall in love with you?

**Rica: **Why are you so interested in how Phineas and I got together?

**Erick: **I would also like to know why Isabella is so interested in Phineas and Rica.

_I could just imagine the shock on Isabella's face when she found out that I was listening._

**Isabella: **Erick when did you get here?

**Erick: **Around when you were asking how Rica got Phineas to fall in love with her after only one day.

**Isabella: **Oh you heard that.

**Erick:** Yes and I bet Phineas would be very interested to know that you've been pestering his girlfriend … and the real reason why.

_Now I was just teasing to get Isabella to not kill Rica._

**Rica: **Isabella hasn't been pestering me. She's just been asking me some stuff about Phineas.

_I rolled my eyes._

**Erick: **You don't say?

**Isabella: **Ya I just wanted to know some stuff about how it happened because I had a lot of homework at the time I was talking to Phineas.

_I rolled my eyes again._

**Rica: **Ya anyway my mom wants' me to get to bed soon so I have to go.

**Erick: **Okay Rica bye.

**Isabella: **Bye

(**Rica has signed out**)

**Erick: **Okay Isabella what's this really about?

**Isabella: **I was just … upset … I wanted to know how she got Phineas to notice her.

**Erick: **Well Isabella I don't know how to say this but from what I heard … she did noting. Phineas fell in love with her the moment he saw her.

_There was a long pause_

**Isabella: **That's what I was afraid of.

**Erick: **Sorry.

**Isabella: **Don't be sorry … it's not your fault.

**Erick: **I know but you want someone to say it.

**Isabella: **Doesn't mean you have to apologize. I heard that you've been having some problems of your own.

**Erick: **What are you talking about?

**Isabella: **I mean about Katie, I heard what happened.

**Erick: **You mean the guy she's been seeing?

**Isabella: **I've heard that they've been doing more than just seeing each other Erick.

**Erick: **I don't need to hear second hand info.

**Isabella: **I'm sorry but that's what I heard from Ginger.

**Erick: **Baljeet's thinking about her.

**Isabella: **Don't skip the subject Erick.

**Erick: **I could say the same thing to you. You lost your chance at Phineas so you shouldn't try to split up him and Rica.

**Isabella: **Well when Katie is dating Jack I will be sure to remind you of what you just told me.

_I logged off_

* * *

**I added to this chapter too. But in any case I must now eat breakfast.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back. I don't have much to say so here it is. I'm sorry about the skip but I don't have many ideas to fill it with. I have filled the next one though, meaning I have a new chapter planed after this that wasn't int the original. And now to the reviews … or review.**

**Cute as a button22: I'm glad that you're not mad at the characters. And to answer your last question … you will have to wait and see but I don't plan for Phineas to break up with Rica … or do I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(A month and a half later)

It was Halloween day and the school day was almost over. Django, Ferb, and I were finishing up our group project in wood-shop which was a large wooden pumpkin. We were making it for Rustle's Halloween party tonight and it wasn't as spectacular as the rest of our inventions because we only had 45 minutes to work on it. But it was cool nonetheless; it was going to be used as a special disappearing and reappearing room that Rustle's family had rigged in this year's house. It wasn't painted yet though, that was going to be left to Ferb and Django, while Baljeet made the sounds for it. Ya that's right, this year Halloween fell on a Friday so Erick and Baljeet would be back in Danville to celebrate. I on the other hand had plans before the party so I would be unable to help finish the haunted pumpkin. What plans do I have you ask? I am going trick-or-treating with my girlfriend this evening before Rustle's party. Ya that's right Rica and I are still going strong, It's almost heard to believe that I only met her last month, the way we've been acting you would think that we were friends our whole lives. It's just something about her that seems so … I can't really put my finger on it but she just makes me feel … complete, like I lost something when I went into junior-high that she somehow filled with her presence, but let's be honest it's not like I really lost anything going into junior-high, well I don't see most of my friends as much, Erick and Baljeet are at a boarding school and can only come home on the weekends, Buford goes to Adjacent-Area junior-high now but I still see him sometimes after school, and then there's my oldest and closest friend Isabella, who I haven't seen since about two weeks before school started and haven't talked to since I told her about Rica, and who I used to think about every day when she would go away to camp for a week, and since she took her entrance exam up until Rica told me her name. So no I don't think Rica has really replaced anything major in my life.

"Alright so all the mechanical systems are in place so all we need are-"

"I get the ghost's all cut out Phineas." Django said walking over to Ferb and I. we originally planned on using holograms for the ghosts but decided to go with shadows instead so we wouldn't have to replace everyone's underwear again … ya that was embarrassing. "So Phineas, I hear you and Rica are going trick-or-treating right after school."

"Ya right when the bell rings we're going to get changed into our costumes and start trick-or-treating on this street and get as much done as possible before Rustle's party."

Ferb looked up from what he was working on. "Does it strike you as odd that have never been to her house before?"

I looked at my brother. "No not really, her house is too far away anyway." Ferb shrugged and we got back to work.

"You want to know what I find weird?" Django asked as he handed Ferb the ghosts, "Every day when Isabella was absent during last summer, You would always bring her up at least once. Now it's like we never hear you talk about her at all."

I put down my hammer and looked at Django. "What are you getting at?" I asked.

Django sighed. "Well it seems like … I don't know, like you're not upset that she's not here or something."

"Django! Of course I'm upset that she's not here. She's my oldest and closest friend, why would you think otherwise?" I noticed that Django started looking at his watch when I started ranting but just looked at me in confusion when I was done.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. Now lets get back to work."

* * *

(Django's POV)

I didn't need to be psychic to know what Phineas wasn't thinking about Isabella as much as he used to. Normally when someone would accuse him of not worrying about her when she was away, he would rant for exactly four minutes about how he missed her, and after he would be in such a bad mood that he didn't feel like building anymore. Judging by his short outburst and still optimistic attitude I assumed that he really did replace Isabella in his life and I for one didn't want to be the one to explain to Isabella that she was no longer as important to Phineas as she was before he got a girlfriend.

While Phineas was doing some work away from us I decided to talk to Ferb about it. "Hey Ferb?"

"I know." He said instantly, "I'll talk to him about it later."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(After school)

I finished changing into my costume (I decided to go Finky this year so I dressed as a wizard) and had already made my way out of the boy's locker room and into the lobby of the school where I was supposed to meet Rica. I was a bit early so I sat down on a bench and took out some homework that my history teacher decided to give us even though it was Halloween and a Friday. I had just finished with it when I heard someone call me. "Phineas!" I looked up to see it was Rica. She was dressed in a pixy costume with a red tint to it.

"Going as a fire sprite are we?" I asked.

"Ya I was thinking about going as a water sprite but it just didn't feel like me." She tilted her head a little and gave a weak smile.

"Well I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear." As I finished my sentence she pulled me into a kiss that lasted for about a minute and a half. If there was one thing she was not shy about it was kissing me.

"Thank you Phineas." She said as she pulled away blushing.

It was at that point that I noticed that Rica was still wearing her glasses, normally I would assume that she wouldn't ware them with her costume but I've noticed that she actually never took them off. "Hey Rica I've noticed that you always have glasses on but I never really asked what you need them for, sorry just curious."

She gave me another smile. "I only need them for reading but I read so much that feel uncomfortable without them."

"Okay thanks for sharing." I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Shall we?" I asked. She pushed me against a wall and we started making out. Needles to say we got a late start on our trick-or-treating.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(At the party)

Rica and I made it to Rustles party with more candy than we would be able to carry without my personal anti-gravity device. We were greeted by Rustle who led us into the main lobby of the mansion. "So where shall we start Rica?" I asked, "This might be a party, but it's a party in a haunted house filled with all sorts of stuff built by the top 4 inventors in Danville" Rica snuck her arm around the back of my neck and started pulling me closer until we were interrupted by some of our friends.

"Hey Phineas, Rica glad you could make it." Erick said as he walked toward us.

"Hi Erick." I responded halfheartedly as Rica and I slowly separated. I noticed that Buford and Baljeet were with him and I could guess that Ferb and Django were still setting up the pumpkin.

"You know I actually expected Girly and the half of the fireside girls that went with her to be here today." Buford said as the three of them approached.

I looked at Buford confused. "Why's that?"

Buford shook his head. "I don't know, I guess that I'm just not used to the idea that they aren't going to be here till thanksgiving."

"Yes it does not feel the same without them." Baljeet said.

I tilted my head again. "Really? It feels the same to me."

"I figured you would miss Isabella more than anyone else." Erick said while looking at me like I had three heads or something.

"Well ya I defiantly miss her but it doesn't really feel like that much has changed … you know aside from the obvious." I was staring at Rica as I said that last part.

Erick shook his head. "Well in any case, Ferb told me that he's finished setting up the giant pumpkin and wanted you two to be the ones to test it out."

"Sure, lead the way." Erick led Rica and I to the pumpkin that was fully painted, decorated and animated.

"So how does this thing work?" Rica asked.

"Well you see the giant door?" Rica nodded, "We walk in-" I led her inside, "and were trapped until we get too scared or a certain amount of time passes."

"What do you mean?" Rica asked walking back to the door "It's not locked or-" as Rica opened the door she quickly realized that the room she saw was not the one that the pumpkin was located in earlier. In fact it looked just like the room that we were in now: like the inside of a pumpkin only with four doors, one on each side. "Not one of these." She said scared.

"And there are surprises in some of them, not to mention when we do come out it can be in any room in the house." Rica looked at me like I just told her that we would be locked in here forever, I just laughed, "Don't worry, we can't be trapped in it for more than five minutes in real time so we will defiantly not miss the party."

"Real time?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

After what felt like an hour of walking through rooms and encountering some like ones with false bottoms and ones with ghost shadows Rica looked at me with a concerned look "Hey Phineas … can I ask you something?"

"What is it Rica?" I asked looking at her.

"Well the thing is … who exactly is Isabella?" I was a little surprised by the randomness of her question, "I mean I talked to her once online but you've never really talked about her much so I don't really know who she is."

I smiled a little. "Isabella was – I mean is my oldest and closest friend."

"Really?"

"Ya we've known each other ever since … well since she was born I guess." I said as I scratched my head

"You guess?"

"Well I was born first and I don't really remember that far back so I only have my mom and her mom to go by and they said that we were good friends right from when she was born." Rica looked at me confused "I mean our mothers have been friends since before Candace was born so naturally Isabella and I have known each other for literally our entire lives." She continued looking at me confused so I decided to explain it to her. "When Isabella's mom was going threw labor, my mom was one of the people who was there. She brought me with her in one of those backpack things. When Isabella was born, my mother brought me in and she said it looked like I was trying to play with her even though she was still asleep." I smiled and let out a laugh, "After that day Isabella's mom brought her over almost everyday, whether it was because she needed someone to watch over Isabella or just a play date."

Rica gave me another confused look. "So you two have been friends your entire lives?"

"Yup."

"And in that time has she ever fallen in love with you." I was again surprised by Rica's question.

"I don't think so."

"And you've never fallen for her?"

It took me a second to answer her question. "No, no I haven't."

She gave me a smile. "Just wanted to make sure"

After a while we found the exit door and found ourselves coming out to see Erick talking to Katie about something that I couldn't catch before he noticed us.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was trying to talk to Katie about Jack and her relationship with him without … asking about Jack and her relationship with him, but before I could think up a solution to this insolvable dilemma the pumpkin appeared with Phineas and Rica walking out of it. "I gata say that was fun." Rica said. "Oh hi Erick and … Katie was it?"

"Ya, hello again Rica." Katie asked with with a strange anger in her voice.

"I don't think I've seen you since that lunch when you talked about-"

"It's nice to see you again after such a long time." Katie interrupted, "So Phineas tell me how this pumpkin works." she walked over to Phineas as Rica walked to me trying to avoid Phineas's attention.

"Hey Erick can I ask you a question?" Rica asked.

"Shoot."

"Well the thing is." she looked back to Phineas nervously. "Do you know if Isabella is in love with Phineas?"

At that point in time the one thing I wanted to do was turn tail and run as far away as humanly possible. The last thing I wanted to do was answer that question but I knew I had to if I wanted to get alone time with Katie, I looked to make sure that Phineas wasn't listening and looked back to Rica. "The only person who doesn't know about Isabella's emotions for Phineas is … well Phineas"

"That's not really the answer to my question but I get it."

"Good" I said looking back at Rica. "Now if anyone asks you then don't tell them it was me who told you okay? I really enjoy life." And without another word, I walked up to Katie while thinking about what to do.

I took a deep breath and decided that the only way I was going to find out Jack was if I come out and ask. "So Katie." I said getting her attention. "I heard a lot about this guy named Jack that you hang around with but you've never actually told me anything about him." _Oh that was smooth. _A voice in my head said statistically.

Katie looked at me with a sad expression for a minute before smiling. "Oh Jack … yeah … he and I are … he's my boyfriend."

* * *

(Katie's POV)

_What did I just say? _I thought. _Jack's not my boyfriend, why did I just tell Erick that I'm seeing someone? The jealousy tactic is NOT something you want to use on a boy like this._

Erick looked at me with a bright smile. "Oh … okay … that's … good for you Katie."

I felt my heart rip in two as I saw the look of joy on Erick's face. I pulled myself together and decided to ask about Kristen. "So Erick, how has my best friend been doing in the dating department?"

He started to scratch the back of his head. "Oh well … yeah, it's … kinda complicated ..."

_Complicated? If they are going through something then they might break up soon. That would be good right? _I thought. "How so?"

"Well … you see ..." He started. "There is this girl that … I … started dating ..."

I felt downhearted. "What's her name?"

Erick looked away. "Her name … is Kristen."

I felt like crying right then and there, Erick really was dating someone else. I put on a fake smile and looked him in the eye. "Well congratulations." Erick laughed some and I looked over to the pumpkin. "Well, I'm going to try out the pumpkin before someone else does and it disappears." Erick looked at me like he was about to say something but I ran over to the pumpkin and shut the door behind myself. After a moment I opened the door to make sure that the pumpkin had really started. When I was sure that's when I started crying.

_Why? Why did he have to find someone else?_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

The party had ended, I walked Rica to the bus station, and I was getting ready for bed but there was one thing that really bothered me, _did I tell Rica the truth when I said that I didn't have feelings for Isabella? _I got into my pajamas and walked over to my bed, _I mean we have been best friends for our entire lives, so it would make since. _I shook my head and figured that I would think more about it later. I walked over to my bed and pulled myself under the covers. I looked over to my brother who was lying in his bed reading a book before going to sleep.

"Good night Ferb." I said before I turned off the lights.

"Phineas?" I heard Ferb say. "I need to talk to you about something."

I looked over in his direction. "Shoot."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "It's about Isabella."

I sighed, I didn't want to talk more about Isabella today, we still had one month before we saw her again and I've honestly had enough discussion about her today. "Look Ferb, I don't want to talk about Isabella right now."

"That's actually what I want to talk about."

My eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"I mean all you've done every night between Isabella leaving and school starting is talk about her and ways we can stay in touch with her or ways that we can bring her here during her down time."

"Well she said that she needed to stay on campus at all times, so I figured that-"

"You were also talking about her non stop when she was away at fireside girls camp."

I stared at him for a moment and shook my head. "What are you getting at?"

I heard him sigh. "I think you've replaced her."

"What?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, "Isabella's my best friend, always has and always will. I'll never replace her Ferb." I lied down and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm looking forward to when she will be back and I can't wait to properly introduce her to Rica."

There was some silence before Ferb spoke. "I was afraid you would say that."

"What?"

"You just spent exactly 14.81 seconds responding to my comment, and on top of that you didn't shout. This isn't like you bro, you really care for Isabella but now … when was the last time you talked to her?"

I looked up at the ceiling and thought. "I guess … when I told her about Rica … yeah, second Tuesday of school."

"That was over a month ago."

"So what?"

Ferb sighed. "I just want to make sure you still think of her as a friend. Not to long ago, if we accused you of not thinking about Isabella then you would lecture us for a good three minutes."

"Well maybe meeting Rica has just calmedme down." I looked over to my brother, "Lets get some sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning." and with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**So next chapter is not in the original story so I might be able to post it later today but I can make no promises. I do have other things I have to work on.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**First new chapter, YEAH! I feel happy so before I ruin it I will get to the reviews.**

**Cute as a button22: Just wait until later, you will really cry. There is an explanation for all of it that you will have to wait until later to find out.**

**Thedoraemons7: I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're asking. If it's what I think it is then I used to be this good until school started up then I slowed down.**

**JosephTheThird: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It had been about a week since Halloween and Rica and I were sitting in history class with 5 minutes left before class officially started.

"So we start yet another Friday off with a class that nether of us enjoy." I said to my girlfriend.

She giggled and looked down a little. "Oh … Phineas?" She said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Yeah?"

"What is Isabella like?" I looked at her confused, "I mean if you're as close as you say you are, then you probably know her quite well, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I said with a worried tone.

She looked down a little, "You see … I've never … I never actually had a friend like that … and I want to know what it is like."

"Oh." I silently breather a sigh of relief, "Well like I told you on the first day of school, I'm your friend … although now I'm your boyfriend."

She giggled before looking back at me, "Well, I would still like to know what it is like to have a best friend."

"Well you can have me as a best friend as well as a boyfriend."

She looked a little downhearted. "But your best friends with Isabella."

I froze, for some reason I had completely forgotten about Isabella in the moment that Rica had mentioned not having a best friend. "Um … yeah … I meant to say … having me as a boyfriend is the same as having me as a best friend." I gave a wide smile and I think she bought it.

_That was close. _I thought as the teacher came into the room, _I need to think about this some more._

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(At wood shop)

I kept thinking about what happened earlier today, I had forgotten about Isabella. Even if it was only for a split second I still forgot about her. I was actually so focused on it that I wasn't even paying attention to the full sized, fully functional, wooden car that we were working on.

"PHINEAS! WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Django called as I almost cut off his hand.

I looked over to him in panic. "I'm … I'm sorry I just … I've been … thinking."

"About?" Ferb asked.

I sighed. "We have more important things to work on right now bro."

"Oh I think we can hold off for now." Django started, "I would like to keep all of my limbs and we do have the highest grades in the entire class."

I looked away at all the other students then back to Ferb and Django. "I've been thinking about Isabella."

There was a long pause as Ferb and Django continued to stare at me "Go on." They said in unison.

"It's just … I would never actually replace her as my best friend and all but … was what I really feeling for her friendship?"

I could swear that it felt like the entire classroom went silent. "What … do you mean?" Django asked.

"I feel like … I felt more for her then just friendship … but … it feels like everything I've ever know about her has just … started to slip away and … disappear without my knowing."

Ferb sighed. "Phineas, what do you think would have happened if Isabella did come to this school?"

I looked away. "I don't know Ferb … maybe … I would have felt something about her and … asked you about it …" I started to get scared. "Then you probably would have told me that I was in love …"

"And the same exact thing that happened between you and Rica?" Django asked as if he already knew what I was about to say.

"But I don't love Isabella … I think ..."

"Maybe you were supposed to fell for Isabella on the first day of school."

"Stop it Django." I said as I grasped my head.

"Maybe you were supposed to go to the movies with Isabella and not Rica."

"I said stop it."

"And maybe every memory you have with Rica was supposed to be with Isabella instead."

I grabbed a chunk of my hair and gritted my teeth.

"What is wrong with you Django?" Ferb interjected.

"Your not the only one with problems in their love life Phineas." Django snapped

Ferb and I looked at Django curiously.

After a moment he sighed. "Look, Adyson met this guy when she was … 'adventuring' off campus who went to the near by school for all boys. She didn't say it but the two of them are starting to connect. She contacted my the other day to ask if I thought there was anything going on between me and her." He looked away, "I told her that I do not see us as a couple."

"Dude!" Ferb stated. "You should have told her your feelings."

"I know but … I didn't want her to think that I … I didn't know if she liked me back."

"Then why were you two making out in an elevator?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Would you believe that I was giving her mouth to mouth?"

"No, not really." Ferb and I said at the same time.

Django shook his head. "We thought that we were alone … and no one would see what we were doing … Adyson said she would rather have her first kiss with anyone other than her boyfriend at the time so ..."

"Really? You two kissed just so that she wouldn't have to have her first kiss with her boyfriend?" Ferb asked sarcastically.

"She hates Connor, hated him back then too, it was kinda her way of getting back at him. After he heard of what happened he told her to never talk with me again, she said it wasn't something that he had to worry about. He said it was one or the other so she dumped him. Kinda her way of getting a reason to break up with him."

I stared at Django before looking down. "It looks like we both have some form of problem when it comes to love."

"Well what do the two of you plan to do about it?" Ferb asked.

I looked back to the wooden car and continued cutting, "Well, I'm going to talk with Isabella later …" I had a depressed look on my face.

"What's the matter bro?" Ferb asked as he went to get the wooden engine.

"I'm trying to think of Isabella right now but … I cant picture her."

"Well if Rica has taken Isabella's place in your mind than it stands to reason that you would forget about Isabella."

Ferb placed a hand on Django's shoulder, "Django … just stop while your still alive."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(After school)

I walked out of school with nothing on my mind but what I was going to say to Isabella. Sure I wanted to talk to her and all but I had no idea what to say. _I cant tell her that I think I'm in love with her, I don't know if she loves me back. I cant tell her that I forgot about her, that would make her cry. So what do I tell her? _I slapped my head. _And I haven't been talking to her for the past month I don't even know how she's doing._

As if to add more conflict on my life I felt Rica hug me from behind, "Oh Phineas, I've missed you so much."

I turned around when she let me go. "Yeah so have I." She leaned in and kissed me only this time it felt like it drained all of my troubles away.

"So where are we going tonight?" She asked sweetly.

I wanted to go out with her tonight, I wanted to kiss her while watching a romance movie or at dinner at some restaurant, I wanted to forget all of my troubles, but I had to remember them for Isabella's sake. "I'm sorry Rica, but I actually need to go home and talk with Isabella."

Her cheerful expression was replaced with one of complete shock, "What?"

"Today is one of the few times per week I can contact her and I haven't spoken to her sense school started"

"Oh." She said with a surprised yet slightly downcast look on her face. "Well maybe I will catch the two of you online and I could join in."

"Um … sure, sounds good." If there was one thing I knew right now it was that I did not want Rica to be involved with my conversation with Isabella. Given I didn't plan to say anything that would be cheating on Rica but I just wanted to be safe. Unfortunately however, I was probably not getting out of this one,

* * *

**And that is all for this chapter. There is going to be another new one after this and then another. I don't know how much I expanded the story but It is defiantly better in my opinion.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, so this chapter should be interesting for most of you and a shock for the rest. I plan to have two maybe three before I get back to the already made chapters but the story is still going to be different. Now lets hit those reviews.**

**AdorkablenessTrouble: Ha, oh that's true … yeah they're going to get some talking in this chapter so don't worry.**

**Cute as a button22: Yes and no. There is an explanation as to why he forgot her later … or did Django already explain it?**

**Sabrina06: I'm glad you liked it, and I don't know who's head is going threw the wall first unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I got home to my room and turned on my computer. I didn't want to have to talk with my girlfriend while talking to Isabella. I logged on to the chat and saw that no one had logged on yet. _I need to find out what I'm going to say to Isabella._

(**Isabella****has signed in**)

**Phineas: **Oh, hi Isabella.

**Isabella: **Hi Phineas … were you expecting someone else?

**Phineas: **No, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.

_There was a small pause before I heard a response._

**Isabella: **Okay, what is it?

**Phineas: **… I really miss you … I …

**Isabella: **Phineas?

**Phineas: **It feels like I almost don't know anything about you anymore … please don't be mad but ... I feel like I forgot a lot about you … I … when I noticed … it felt everything stopped … I miss you Isabella … and I need to see my best friend again.

_It took a while for her to respond. All the time I was afraid that she would be hurt or worse._

**Isabella: **Well I'll be back in a few weeks, so you can see me then.

_I breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't upset._

**Isabella: **Phineas … are you still dating Resa?

**Phineas: **Her name is actually spelled Rica, and yes we're still dating. You find any one special yet?

**Isabella: **No, not yet, I am actually waiting for someone.

_Isabella … wants to be with someone?_

**Phineas: **Who?

**Isabella: **It's a secret.

_I rolled my eyes_

**Phineas: **Okay then, … thank you for not being angry.

**Isabella: **Angry about what?

**Phineas: **For me almost forgetting you … I've been feeling bad about it all day … and … I … kinda wish you could have gone to school with Ferb and I.

**Isabella: **Really?

**Phineas: **I really really really miss you. I feel like somehow after I realized I've been forgetting about you, … I felt like something just fell out of me.

**Isabella: **Really?

_I looked down from the screen and sighed._

**Phineas: **Yeah but … could you not tell Rica?

**Isabella: **Why?

_I paused before answering._

**Phineas: **I don't want her to be jealous.

**Isabella: **Is she really the jealous type?

**Phineas: **No but I don't want to worry her.

**Isabella: **Wait … Phineas, what would she be jealous of?

_I was slow to answer_

**Phineas: **Our relationship.

**Isabella: **Phineas … are you … in love with me?

**Phineas: **No but ... we are close and if she finds out that I miss you this much then … she might think that I have developed feelings for you which I haven't.

**Isabella: **Oh, okay. So how's everyone else doing?

**Phineas: **Well I don't know about Baljeet but I heard that Erick got together with a girl named Kristen and Buford and Brigitte got back together.

**Isabella: **Really? I heard that they broke up again.

**Phineas: **Well yes they did but they got back together this morning.

**Isabella: **But I heard that they broke up less than an hour ago.

**Phineas: **You know, I wouldn't doubt it.

**Isabella: **Ha ha ha, Oh yeah, and they probably just got back together less than thirty seconds ago. So anyone else have something interesting happen in there lives?

**Phineas: **Well nothing that I don't think you would have heard of.

(**Django has signed in**)

**Django: **Hi guys.

**Phineas: **Hi Django. I didn't expect to see you here.

**Django: **Well I saw Isabella on and wanted to ask her a question.

**Isabella: **A question about what?

**Django: **The boy Adyson met. Are they starting to … look more like a couple?

**Isabella: **Can you give me a moment to answer that?

**Django: **Well sure.

(**Adyson has signed in**)

**Django: **Please disregard that last request.

**Adyson: **What'd I miss?

**Django: **Nothing.

_I rolled my eyes._

**Phineas: **Django and I were just explaining to Isabella what she missed.

**Adyson: **Well anyway, Isabella, you remember what I told you about Henry, right?

**Phineas: **Who's Henry?

**Isabella: **Yeah, I remember.

**Adyson: **Well just now, he asked me out on a date.

**Isabella: **Congratulations.

**Phineas: **Did I miss something?

**Django: **You miss a lot of things Phineas.

**Isabella: **DJANGO!

**Django: **What?

**Phineas: **I feel like I'm out of a loop or something.

**Adyson: **Don't worry about it Phineas. And Django, why would you say something like that?

_There was a long pause._

(**Django has signed out**)

**Adyson: **Wow, that was rude of him.

**Phineas: **He's been acting like that for a while now, I don't know what's wrong with him.

**Adyson: **He's such a pain.

(**Rica has signed in**)

**Rica: **Hi guys.

**Phineas: **Hi Rica.

**Adyson: **Rica?

**Phineas: **Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Didn't Isabella tell you?

**Adyson: **Well yeah, but I didn't expect to see her on line.

**Rica: **All I need is an e-mail address.

**Adyson: **Well … whatever, I need to get ready for my date. Isabella, can you help me with the math homework later tonight?

**Isabella: **Sure thing.

**Adyson: **Thanks.

(**Adyson has signed out**)

**Phineas: **Well Rica, is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?

**Rica: **Well actually, yeah.

(**Erick has signed in**)

(**Baljeet has signed in**)

**Baljeet: **Hi guys.

**Phineas: **What are you too doing on?

**Erick: **Well, I just finished studying for a chem test and Baljeet wanted to see if Ginger was going to come on.

**Baljeet: **I did not.

**Phineas: **I'm sorry, Rica, you wanted to ask me something?

**Rica: **Well yeah, I wanted to ask you to homecoming next week.

**Phineas: **Homecoming?

**Rica: **Well yeah, I figured that I should ask even if we are dating.

**Phineas: **Well sure, there's no one else I'd rather go with.

_There was a long pause that almost felt like an awkward silence,_

**Isabella: **Aww, that's so sweet.

**Erick: **Why are you asking this over a chat? Whatever happened to asking in person?

**Rica: **Well I wanted to get it over with before I forgot.

**Erick: **Still, you asked while other people were on?

**Phineas: **Stop interrogating her Erick.

**Erick: **Fine.

**Isabella: **I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to get back to homework.

**Phineas: **Isabella wait.

(**Isabella has signed out**)

**Rica: **What did you want to tell her?

**Phineas: **I wanted to talk to her some more.

**Rica: **Do best friends really talk that much?

**Erick: **They're supposed to.

**Rica: **What does that mean?

**Erick: **Katie hasn't mentioned anything about homecoming.

**Baljeet: **It is not like you two are dating or anything. I mean she is seeing that guy from the football team.

**Erick: **Well yeah but I would still like to know about stuff like that.

**Phineas: **Well I'm sure that she'll tell you all about it after.

**Erick: **That's kinda what I'm afraid of.

**Phineas: **What do you mean?

**Erick: **You don't know anything, do you?

**Phineas: **Hey, I know a lot of things.

**Erick: **Whatever.

(**Erick has signed out**)

**Baljeet: **Well that was unexpected.

**Phineas: **What's up with every one today?

**Baljeet: **Well I do not know, but I must get back to studying.

(**Baljeet has signed out**)

**Rica: **Well I should be going too. I'll see you tomorrow.

(**Rica has signed out**)

I got up off the computer and signed out as well. I walked over to my bed and sat down. As I sat, I felt a strange feeling of cold and emptiness _Why is this feeling coming back? _I thought. I lied down and looked at the ceiling. As I tried to think about what we should do tomorrow, all that came into my mind was Isabella. _Why is this happening?_

* * *

**For those of you who have already read this, please don't spoil it for everyone else. And I realized something very important … I don't have the next chapter finished yet … so … I will work on that and the following few and hopefully have them done in time … but … I might not update tomorrow for other reasons. … And I've been considering PM responses to reviews instead of putting them in the chapters … I will think on it.**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I managed to update today, yeah me. So this is the last of the chapters I have ready but I wasn't planing on posting any on the weekend so I have time. Now lets get to those reviews.**

**Ayahsad167: That's actually the reason I told people not to read the original, it will ruin this one. And thank you.**

**Thedoraemons7: Thank you … I think.**

**Cute as a button22: I won't PM anyone, don't worry. And Phineas is realizing that Isabella is making feel just as good as Rica, he feels nothing less towards Rica.**

**PFStories17: Sorry, I can't end it like that. But thank you for flowing the story.**

**JosephTheThird: Hmmmmm … why not both? Ha, as if.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The next Friday)

I was sitting down in pre-algerbra with my head in my hands, _Why am feeling this? _I thought. For the past week I have felt a constant stream of cold and discomfort which was made stranger by Rica's presence. Sure she made me feel better but it was … different.

"Phineas?" Rica asked. She sat next to me in every class we shared.

"Wa? Oh, I'm … fine … just … I don't think I'm feeling that well."

She tilted her head slightly. "Are you going to be okay?"

I sighed. "I'll be fine by the time the dance comes. You don't have to worry." I was scratching my ear, still a habit I had when I lied. Thankfully Rica still hasn't noticed.

"Well that's good, so I'll meet you about an hour before the dance starts?"

I looked up for a moment. "Shouldn't I pick you up at your house?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to ride with you and Ferb from your house."

I looked at her for a moment and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

I looked back at my note book then at the clock, _Just a few more minutes till woodshop. _I shook my head. I wanted this weird feeling I got around Rica to end. For the past week I've been trying to avoid her at every as much as possible. Not an easy task when she is in almost all my classes.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang signaling the end of class. I quickly packed up my things and helped Rica with hers. "Well, I guess I'll see you later today?"

She grabbed her backpack and looked at me. "I actually have to go shopping for a dress so I actually wont be seeing you until tomorrow."

I looked at her sadly then cracked a small smile. "Alright then, I'll see you before the dance."

I walked out of the classroom and over to woodshop. As I walked I the strange cramping sensation came back, _Why am I feeling this? _I thought, _I love Rica with all my heart but … what is this? _I shook the thought from my head and walked into the woodshop classroom. As I got in I saw that the teacher was not the same as always.

"Uh … just sign your name and find your seat." He said as he gestured to a peace of paper.

I did as he said and walked over to the table where Ferb, Django and I sat. "What's with the new teacher?" I asked.

"Sub." Django said as he leaned on his hand and looked out the window. "Look's like were in for a study hall today."

"Another? What's wrong with our teacher? He's been out every other week."

"Chemo, remember?" Ferb said as he opened his notebook. "His son is still recovering, things do look good though, he should be done by Christmas."

"Well at least that good news for someone." Django said again, only with apathy in his tone.

"What's up with you Django?" I asked.

He slammed his hands on the table which earned him a glare from the sub, "All Adyson will talk about is this Henry guy. She has called me up everyday when I get home from school just to brag and say how happy she is."

"Well maybe you should tell Adyson how you feel about her." I said as I opened my backpack.

He grasped his face in his hands. "She's in love with someone else."

"Yeah, but you should still tell her how you feel."

He drooped his hands and gave me an upper eyelid stair. "How would you feel if Isabella suddenly told you that she was in love with you?"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I looked up from my notebook and stared wide-eyed at Django, _He did not just say what I think he said._

Phineas looked down for a moment and shook his head slightly. "It would probably just complicate my life more." He looked up and smiled. "Luckily I don't have to worry about that."

Django and I looked at each other for a second before I leered at him, he took a defensive pose then looked back to Phineas. "Look, Phineas, You have a girlfriend so you don't know what kind of position I'm in."

"Oh really?" Phineas asked as he looked back at him.

"You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone who's already dating someone."

"You don't know what it's like to be dating someone you're in love with and begin to question your feelings for others."

Django and I stared at Phineas questioningly, "Okay fine." Phineas yielded, "I've been getting this strange feeling when Rica's around. Now don't get me wrong, I still love her and that's still there, but I feel … cramped … almost like … somethings not right."

I stared at my brother in surprise. "You don't think that Django was right when he said that you should have fallen for Isabella instead of Rica, do you?"

He shook his head then sat up with a determined look in his eye's. "I'm not in love with my oldest and closest friend, if I was then that would complicate all of our lives so much more." He let out a laugh. "Even if I was then I would never cheat on my current girlfriend. If I did that then I wouldn't deserve either of them."

"Glad your so determined bro." I said as I folded my arms. "But determination alone isn't enough to get you through this. You should still find out for sure at least."

Phineas sighed and pulled out his notebook. "Well it could be worse for me. It could be worse for all of us."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was sitting down in the library with Baljeet and Kristen finishing up a lab report. Ever since the Halloween party I haven't been the same. It was when we were printing out the reports when Kristen finally decided to ask me about it. "Hey Erick?" She said as she took a seat next to me. "What seems to be the problem?"

Kristen was in fact the hottest girl in our school. And on top of that she wasn't one of those cheer leader types who only care about the way they look and putting others down. She was actually almost as good as me when it came to human biology.

When I didn't answer she turned her attention more towards me and asked again. "Erick, I know something not right with you so why don't you just tell me."

I sighed and shook my head. "You remember that friend of mine I told you about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Which one? You've told me about a lot of friends."

I paused for a moment before responding. "My first friend."

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend." She said in a semi teasing manner. Despite popular belief, Kristen did not have a crush on me. She's just naturally the flirtatious type.

I laughed a little and turned my attention to her. "Well, she's not my girlfriend … and probably won't."

She took a seat next to me. "What happened?"

"Well last Halloween … I asked her about this guy she's been hanging out with."

"Did you suspect this boy of being her boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yup."

She shook her head. "Then that was a dumb idea."

"Oh you have no idea." I said as I laughed. "She told me that the two of them are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And what happened after that?"

I looked away. "She asked about you."

She sighed. "And what did you tell her?"

I looked down. "I told her … something really stupid."

"Specifics Erick." She said in an annoyed tone.

"I told her I was dating you."

"You know you were right." She said in an annoyed tone. "That was stupid."

I grasped my head in my hands. "I know." I said shamefully.

"Wait." Baljeet interjected. "You mean you two are not really dating?"

We both face palmed. "No Baljeet, for the hundredth time, we are not dating." I answered.

"Back to the matter at hand." Kristen began. "You need to tell her the truth." I sighed and looked down which caused her to get angry.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Do you want to be with her?"

I nodded again.

"Then you should tell her the truth."

"What? 'Oh Katie, I know that we've been friends for about a year now and even though you have a boyfriend I wanted to tell you that I've been in love with you for most of the time I've known you but I hope that this doesn't completely ruin our friendship because I don't know what I do without you?'"

Both Kristen and Baljeet looked at me a little scared. "Not in those words but … kinda?" Kristen answered.

I grasped my hair in my hands again. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was on my way to watch a football game between our school and our rivals, 'the adjacent area middle school monkeys.' I didn't really like Football that much but my friend Jack was on our team so it felt like common curtsey to attend. I was at the field leaning against the fence watching our team warm up when I saw Jack going through his pre game warm up exerciser. He was the running back and the fastest person in the school by far. When he saw my against the fence, he walked over to me to greet me.

"Hi Katie." He said when he reached me. "Here to watch the game?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said meekly.

He noticed my lack of enthusiasm and walked a little closer to me. "Something the matter?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing. One of my friends is on the other team and … I guess I'm a little worried."

"You mean about me or him?" He asked.

I let out a giggle. "There are few people in this world who can go toe to toe with Buford and not wind up in a hospital bed."

"Well he can't possibly keep his hands on me long enough to cause any damage. I mean if your friend Erick can is one of those people then I should have no problem."

I let out a week laugh and turned around. "Yeah … no problem."

There was an awkward silence before he spoke. "Are you sure that's what's bugging you and not that lie you told him?"

I quickly turned back around with a surprised look on my face. "What lie and to who?" I asked quickly.

"The one you told Erick about the two of us dating." He said with an accusing tone.

"Oh … You know about that."

"YEAH! It's been going around the entire school only everyone else doesn't know that it's a lie." He lectured. "I've been having to tell people that I'm not dating you left and right." I looked at him shocked. "Now don't get me wrong, you are beautiful with many redeeming qualities, but I'm well aware of how deeply you feel for Erick."

My face turned red with embarrassment. "But … I … how …"

"Oh, come on. He's all you talk about most of the time. And ever since that rummer started going around you haven't made a single overly strange comment that makes people look at you like you have a second head or something."

I looked down. "Erick thinks there cute." I looked back up and smiled. "He said that it's because of my need to express what I'm thinking about and that I have a unique and active imagination."

He looked at me like I had a second head or something. "And that's what I'm talking about, completely random and yet somehow on topic." Now I looked at him like he had a second head. "You should have asked him to the dance instead of trying to make him jealous."

I shook my head. "He would have said no."

He looked at me confused. "And why's that?"

I sighed. "Because he already has a girlfriend."

He looked from side to side. "Well … if that's the case then would you mind going with me?"

I looked up in shock. "Why?" I asked.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Well I do like you somewhat and I don't really have a date myself so … I know that you and Erick are eventually going to end up together but … could you spare me this one?"

I sighed and thought it over for a few minutes. _If I do this … Erick already thinks I have a boyfriend so what's the harm? I mean I'm not getting him any time soon. _I looked back up. "Yeah, I'd be delighted."

* * *

**So I have it focusing more on the other characters this chapter and the next one too. I do need to get to them as well so don't forget. In the last version I put a asked people to guess Rica's secret but unfortunately I have readers who have read the last story so they know what it is. You can guess if you want to though**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, Short chapter, not much time. So lets just get to the reviews.**

**Thedoraemons7: Yeah I guess it does seem like that.**

**Cute as a button22: I could give a hint as to what Rica's secret is if you want it. As fr Katie and Erick, I don't actually know who is going to confess first.**

**Sabrina06: Well I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**JosephTheThird: I don't really know how to respond to this but thank you all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was the night of the dance and there were only ten minutes left before Rica arrived. During which time I was pacing in my room with a hundred worries going through my head.

"Phineas." My brother said. "If you keep this up then you are going to wear a hole in the floor."

I sighed, walked over to my bed and sat down. "I know, I know. I'm just ..."

"Scared?" Ferb answered for me.

"Yeah I guess." I answered without a shred of certainty. The dance was semi formal so I was wearing a nice T-shirt and an appropriate pair of pants. Ferb was wearing something similar only his shirt was green while mine was orange.

"You know it's just a dance, it's nothing to be worried about."

"It's not the dance I'm worried about bro." I said as I leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I just feel like somethings not right."

He looked at me strangely. "Maybe you should talk to Isabella."

I shot up and looked at him confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Because she's you closest friend other than me, maybe she can help you with whatever is bugging you."

"I don't think talking to Isabella right now is the best of ideas." I responded.

I waited for Ferb to respond but he just kept staring at me. Eventually I caved and turned on my computer. After it finished booting up I opened the chat and looked to see who was on. Unfortunately Isabella was not online.

"She's not on Ferb." I said as I turned to face him.

He pulled out his phone and held it up.

"You want me to call her?" I asked. Ferb nodded.

I sighed, pulled out my cell, and started dialing Isabella. "You know I still don't know why you want me to talk to her."

I hit send and started listening. _"__Hello?" _I heard.

"Isabella, hi it's me Phineas." I responded in a happy tone. For some reason hearing her voice made me feel better.

"_Oh hi Phineas. What'cha'doin?"_

I laughed after hearing her say her catch phrase. "Oh just a little nervous about a dance and I was wondering if you could give me some advice or help or something to help with my nerves."

"_You're going with Rica, right?" _She asked.

"Yeah."

"_Well I'm sure that everything will be fine. You just need to calm down."_

"I wish it was that easy. She means so much to me and … I don't want to mess it up."

I heard a whimper of some kind come from the other line. "Isabella? You okay?" I heard it again only this time I could tell that she was crying for some reason. "Isabella what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"_Oh … nothing, I just wish I could be there is all." _I could tell that she was keeping something because I heard her cry again.

"Isabella, tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing Phineas, just … the nervousness will go away, just have fun with your girlfriend." _She hung up.

I looked at Ferb confused. "Why would Isabella cry?" I asked.

Ferb thought to himself for a moment before responding. "What did she say exactly?"

I shrugged. "She said she was sad that she couldn't be here but I could tell that she was hiding the real reason."

Ferb thought to himself again. "What did she say after that?"

"She said that I should have fun with my girlfriend, then hung up."

He paused. "What did she say when you told her that you almost forgot about her?"

"She said she's not angry and that she'll be here around thanksgiving break."

"Did she cry?" Ferb asked with a leer.

"I don't know, we were talking online." I said with a shrug.

Ferb face-palmed. "Then that's why she's crying, you forgot about her and nearly replaced her. I', surprised she hasn't balled her eyes out."

I turned my chair around. "I haven't forgotten about Isabella, I miss her so much and ..."

"You wanted to fill the void left behind when she left."

I turned back to face Ferb. "If that's the case then why did I fall in love with Rica and make her my girlfriend?"

Ferb looked away. "Maybe because Django was right."

I clenched my fists in anger but took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm not in love with Isabella. I told you that already."

"And how do you know that?" he asked. "You haven't seen her since before you hit the point where you started falling in love."

"There wasn't that much of a gap in time bro-"

"You went through a growth spurt, a voice change, and a few slight attitude changes between the time Isabella left and the time school started. Can you honestly tell me that if you saw Isabella right now then you wouldn't fell in love with her?"

I looked away. "She's just a friend."

Ferb leered at me. "She was your best friend, and from my point of view, not to mention Baljeet, Buford and Erick's, You seemed to be a little closer then best friends."

I opened my mouth to respond but two things stopped me. One was I had no counter to his statement. The other was the doorbell ringing.

Before Ferb could say anything I ran downstairs knowing that it was Rica who had arrived at the door.

When I got to the front door I threw it open and sure enough, there was Rica wearing a cute pink that ran below her knees. "Hi Rica!" I said the moment I saw her. Once again, I felt all my doubt wash away as she walked in.

"Hi Phineas." She said in her usual shy tone.

I wrapped an arm around her and directed her over to the living room seeing as we still had a half hour before we had to leave. As Ferb was walking down the stares, I noticed something off about Rica's eyes. "Hey Rica … have you been … crying?"

She looked at me with a surprised look. "No … I haven't anything to be crying about so why would I be crying?"

"Wait, Rica was crying?" Ferb asked as he made it downstairs.

"I haven't been crying." Rica said hastily.

Ferb walked overt to her and looked her in the eye. "Your eye's are slightly red, you've been crying about something."

"I'm nervous, okay!" Rica snapped. "I'm scared, I've never been to a dance before, not to mention that everyone seems to have it out for me for one reason or another."

I patted her on the back. "Don't worry about it Rica, no one has it out for you." I turned my attention to Ferb. "And you, how can you press her like that?"

Ferb recoiled in defense. "I didn't mean to, I sincerely apologize Rica."

She wiped her eyes and smiled some. "No, I should have just told you. I've been worried about this for some time and all so … I don't know how to react to all of this."

"Don't worry about it Rica." I said with a smile. "I'll be right here for you whenever you need anything."

Ferb sighed and walked away

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to use the lavatory before we leave." He responded.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror thinking about how big of a mess this is. _Phineas might have developed feelings for Isabella but Is currently dating someone else. Even if he has developed feelings for Isabella and I would like to see the two of them together, it is only right that Phineas stay with Rica … but then what am I supposed to tell Isabella? 'Hey Isabella, Phineas developed feelings for you while you were away but found someone else before you came back so he is currently dating her.' Yeah, that would solve everything (sarcasm)_

As I was arguing with myself I noticed something moving in my hair. I made a grab for it but it quickly moved away. After some quick thinking I managed to get a hold of it and pull it out along with a few strands of my hair.

When I finally sorted my hair out from it I couldn't believe what I was looking at. For some reason I had a bug phone (one of Phineas and my inventions meant to spy by recording both video and audio while still seeming to look like an ordinary bug) crawling around in my hair. _Now why would someone want to spy on me?_

* * *

**Originally I wanted this chapter to be longer but I'm short on time so here is what I've got. Sorry for the Rush but I did get it to you by Monday. I plan for one or two more chapters about the dance before returning to the revised chapters. Until then I have other stuff to do.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so this chapter is a little late and all but I had no extra time to work on it, sorry. Anyhow I would like to just get to the reviews so I can get to the story.**

**Cute as a button22: Well here's the hint, if you look in any authors note, you will find something off. I think it might have been a bit much of a hint but I will stick with it. Tell me if you get it.**

**Ayahsad167: Thank you, read the hint I gave just now and tell me what you think of it in a way that's not giving away what it is.**

**JosephTheThird: Yes, but by who is still a mystery.**

**Thedoraemons7: I don't think you've been reading this story correctly, Phineas has definitely fallen in love with Rica. I don't know where you are getting the whole thing with Ferb falling in love with her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

We had made it to the school with time to spare, our mom had told us that she would be around to pick us up later and if we needed to stay longer for any reason we should call her and tell her ahead of time. As we walked into the building however all I could think of was the bug phone that was placed on me earlier. It had slipped through my grasp moments after I caught it and is probably hiding somewhere on my person. It projects a live feed but with some luck, whoever was on the other end of it probably thinks I didn't find it. I will need that ideology if I'm to find out who it is.

We had made it into the school and were about to sign in when Rica took a few steps back. "I'm sorry but I really have to use the bathroom." She said.

My brother looked between the desk man and Rica. "Okay then, well wait for you."

"No, I might be a while. I'll catch you inside." She responded.

I know that Phineas was about to request us to wait for her but I pointed out that there were more people waiting in line and I was not about to wait behind twenty more of them.

Phineas gave in, we gave them our last names, and proceeded into the gym where the dance was being held. It wasn't that decorated that much, it was as much as you can expect for a homecoming in junior high. Banners here and there but nothing spectacular.

"Hey Ferb?" My brother asked as he pulled on my sleeve. "They serve dinner here later right?"

"They have it in the cafeteria if anyone want anything. Why do you ask?"

He gave a guilty smile. "I was so stressed that I forgot to eat at home."

I sighed. "Go ahead then, it's not like I'm your keeper or anything."

"Alright then, catch you later." And with that he ran off towards the cafeteria.

The current song wasn't a good song for dancing but seeing as almost no one was here yet, I didn't think it that important at the moment. I began looking around for someone to talk to when I caught sight of the bug again. I didn't grab it though, I didn't want to give away that I knew anything but I did have a good look at it. It might have been one of Phineas and my designs but the craftsmanship said otherwise. It was below our standards and to the trained eye it was obvious that it was a camera. I averted my attention from it before whoever was on the other side could see looking so that I could hopefully find out who was trying to spy on me.

I was walking over to the bleacher to take a seat when I spotted Katie in a yellow dress looking around for someone.

"Katie!" I called as I waved a hand to try to get her attention.

She noticed me and walked over. "Ferb, what's up? Where's Phineas and his girlfriend?"

I leaned back against the bleachers. "Phineas is getting a small something to eat and Rica had to use the bathroom."

She gave a disappointed look. "Oh … okay … I was … hoping that-" She shook her head. "Have you seen Jack around? I was with him not to long ago and we got separated."

I rolled my eyes. "I have not seen your boyfriend anywhere Katie."

She sighed and shook her head. "Just because he asked me here on a date … don't sound so unenthusiastic about it."

"Katie!" We both heard off in the distance. We both looked to see Jack was half way across the gym and was calling for her.

"Sorry Ferb, I got to go." And with that she walked away.

_Of all the men that she could possible end up with- _I froze. _Of all the people who could make a video bug … given the craftsmanship there are only two … no three people who could build it to those standards, two of which would need someone to help them … One of those three would need to ask on of the other two or myself or Phineas for help to build this__ … __the second one has the first as a roommate and is in town meaning this would be an unoptimal way to spy … and the third … normally the range on these things is about twenty miles but … that's in range of a cell phone tower, after that all you need is to be in range of a cell tower … _I remembered from all this week that I saw a bug that seemed to be stalking me but I never figured that it could possible be the same. Then it all hit me, that was the phone bug that has been stalking me all week and that is also why she cried. Isabella had been listening in on every conversation I have been involved in for the past week.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Some time later)

I was in the gym with Rica and we were resting after several high intensity dances. "You know Phineas." Rica started between breathes. "I think we should take a break and get something to eat."

"You know … that's a good idea." I was slightly tired and I only eat a little earlier only to hold me over.

We made our way over to the cafeteria and found the serving table with only one thing to choose from when it came to food. That in question being pasta.

"You know I thought that there would be more of a selection." Rica said as we both got a plate. Thankfully there choices of drinks were a bit more generous.

As we got our food we found Django sitting by himself at one of the tables and from the looks of it, he wasn't to happy about something. "We need to talk to him." I said as I started walking over. Rica followed without question seeing as she cared about my friends just as much as I do.

We made it over and took a seat but Django didn't seem to notice us … or he didn't pay us much attention. "You seem out of it today." I said trying to get his attention.

He looked up then looked back to his plate. "I don't want to talk about it." He said obviously trying to dodge the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" Rica asked. "You're not anything like the person that people have been describing to me."

He looked up and let out a laugh. "People have been talking about me? I have a hard time believing that."

"Phineas tells me about all his friends, only I think he might have been wrong with you."

Django looked at me and put on a disappointed face. "Has Phineas talked about Isabella?"

I gave him a look that said to drop it and he just let out a laugh. "You know Rica, maybe we should leave him to his own problems."

"I'm not doing that Phineas. It's only right that we help our friends. I know that something is wrong with you Django otherwise you wouldn't be able to paint as good as I've seen you. On top of that I do know you somewhat and I know that you're not like this so why don't you tell us whats wrong."

I looked at Rica shocked. This was not something I've ever seen from her but it wasn't something I thought was wrong. Django looked between the two of us before letting out a sigh. "Alright … it's Adyson."

When he didn't continue both Rica and I urged him to continue. "I was about to tell her how I felt … It was just this morning … I called her up … I had the whole thing planed too … but when she picked up … the first thing she mentioned was … I told her I wanted to talk to her about something and … so did she … so I told her to go first and … she mentioned that she and Henry have become an official couple ..."

"And you chickened out." I finished.

"I didn't … tell her anything … I froze and she thought I disconnected … then while she was still on the other line … I threw my phone against the wall as hard as I could … she probably thinks I dropped it or something and is still waiting to hear what I have to tell her …"

"Django … if that's the case then why did you come here?" I asked.

He sighed and swirled his drink around. "I was hoping to get my mind off of her … I want to be happy for her."

Rica sighed. "Well I'm sure things will turn out alright in the end."

"Easy for you too say." He froze and looked up. "I'm actually not too sure about that."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

As much as I tried to enjoy the dance the question of why Isabella would place a bug on my continuously plagued my mind. I mean I know her reason were to spy on Phineas and Rica, I wouldn't put it past her, but the real thing I was worried about was what would make her do something like that. I know that she could always just ask me and I would tell her anything. She was like a sister to me, did I give her reason to not trust me? I figured that I would talk to her and try to get her to spill something that she shouldn't know and then I could press her later about it.

I was currently walking over to the cafeteria to get some food when I bumped into the last person I expected to see in here, Baljeet and Ginger. "What are the two of you doing here?" I asked as I approached.

"We are here for the dance." Ginger replied.

"Not what I mean." I said as I folded my arms. "I thought that you had to be going to this school if you wanted to go to the dance."

"Well, if someone from this school goes to the main office and requests a form for bringing a guest to the dance then the guest is allowed to come." Baljeet answered.

"Oh" I replied. "So the two of you are on a date then?"

They both blushed and looked away. "Well … we are but there's more to it then that." Baljeet answered.

"We wanted as much of the gang here as possible so I invited Baljeet and Katie was supposed to invite Erick."

I turned to Ginger and gave her a confused look. "But I thought that Katie was here with Jack?"

Ginger let out a sigh. "She is here with Jack, she was supposed to invite Erick and get the form for him to come a while ago but for some reason, she didn't."

I tilted my head. "When was the last day she could invite him?"

Ginger looked down in sorrow. "Yesterday."

I shook my head. "Well, if she is in love with Jack then we can't really blame her."

"She doesn't like him like that, and on top of that there not really dating."

I tilted my head in confusion. "But I heard that they were going out, I heard Katie say it herself last Halloween."

"And you heard Erick say that he was dating Kristen but that's not true ether." Baljeet added.

I waved my hands in front of them. "Okay, now I'm confused. Can someone please clear up this whole thing for me?"

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter. I know it was late but there wasn't much I could or can do about that right now. I will hopefully get the next chapter up some time this week.**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**I unfortunately am not good with music so I will not be mentioning any songs that appear during this chapter. Right now I am tired so I will just get to the reviews.**

**Cute as a button22: Don't worry, it's kinda obvious when you know it but kinda unobvious when you don't.**

**Ayahsad167: A lot of people are lost my friend. Don't feel left out.**

**Sabrina06: Yes, yes it is.**

**JosephTheThird: Yes, yes it does.**

**Thedoraemons7: ... Thank you for reviewing.**

**JosephTheThird: Hopefully it will clear up later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Some time later)

Rica and I were in the gym or … dance hall … I guess. Dancing along to whatever the DJ was playing. In between songs I looked around and noticed the numerous other who were dancing along with us. I saw Baljeet and Ginger together but unfortunately that was the only pair I recognized.

"Hey, have you seen Ferb?" I asked Rica.

She looked around then shook her head. "Maybe we should look for him during the next song."

"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea." I responded.

We walked away from the main group of people and started to look around. When we didn't find him we decided to check the other side of the crowd seeing as we couldn't see over them.

A short walk away and we saw Ferb sitting on the bleachers while talking to some random girl. She wasn't there for long however seeing as she left before we could get to him.

"Who was that?" I asked as we reached him.

Ferb didn't look me in the eye but answered all the same. "She … asked if I could dance with her."

"I'm assuming you turned her down?" Rica asked.

Ferb nodded. "The only girl that I would dance with isn't here."

"Well then why didn't you invite her?" I asked.

"Because ..." Ferb shook his head. "Things have been hectic for me Phin, Not to mention she wouldn't have been able to come anyway."

"What's her name?" Rica asked.

Ferb sighed and looked at us before looking back at the ground. "Gretchen." He answered.

I was taken by surprise by his statement. All this time I thought that he liked someone else. "I thought that you loved that Vanessa girl."

Fer shook his head. "I was eleven Phineas."

"But still. Why haven't you told her?" Ferb looked up at me with a curious look. "I mean it's not like she would say no. It's kinda like the situation between Erick and Katie."

Ferb let out a laugh and shook his head. "I would hope you are wrong on that part bro."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why is that?"

Ferb looked at me curiously. "You don't know what's happening between them do you?"

I shook my head and Ferb let out another laugh. "Well in any case bro, I need to use the bathroom, there should be a slow song coming up soon for you and your girlfriend."

Rica and I blushed as we looked at each other while Ferb quickly made his getaway.

The current song lasted for a few more seconds then the announcer made a call out. "Attention all couples out there. We've had some fun tonight but it's time to slow thing down." At that moment the music shifted to something that sounded somewhat familiar.

I was still looking at the DJ trying to place the song but Rica started to pull on my shirt. "Would you like to dance?" She asked in a sweet tone.

I reached behind her and placed my hands on her wast. "I'd love to." I said sweetly. She reached her hands behind my neck and we began slowly swaying from side to side.

As we swayed I kept thinking about what the song reminded me of while not paying attention to how close our bodies had drifted. _I know this song is important somehow but what was it? _I thought.

A few moments later I finally managed to place the song. "Hey Rica, isn't this your favorite song?" I asked.

She looked at me in shock but her lips quickly melted into a smile as she pulled us closer together. "I don't remember telling you that but yes this is one of my favorite songs."

"Really? I remember you … actually … how did I know-" She cut me off with a kiss. As we kissed our bodies pressed against each other and my hands slowly worked there way up to her lower back. Aswe stayed there I felt the warm feeling that I've been feeling for her return and overcome me. I wasn't thinking about anything else, I wasn't thinking about how nervous I was, I wasn't thinking about how upset my brother and Django were, I wasn't even thinking about school. I was in paradise only there was one thing wrong … I wasn't thinking about Rica … I was thinking about Isabella.

* * *

(Django's POV)

After the song had ended I was wondering the gym aimlessly when I came upon Phineas and Rica still dancing together, probably not aware that the song had ended. I stared at them for a few moments before walking up to them and taping them both on the shoulder. "Hey guys, the song ended thirty seconds ago, you don't have to continue dancing."

They both looked at me in surprise before looking at each other and slowly separating. "Phineas, why didn't you tell me the song was over?" Rica asked.

Phineas scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well it is you favorite song so I didn't want to wake you from your trance seeing as you looked so peaceful."

I would have laughed if something didn't hit me as strange. _That last song … was … her favorite? _I shook the thought from my head and walked away.

"Well you two enjoy yourselves." I said as the song continuously pledged my mind. _That song … is her favorite. … no … she couldn't be … it's just a coincidence … right?_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

Ferb, Rica and I were waiting on a bench for our moms to pick us up with Rica leaning on my shoulder. "I had a wonderful night Phineas." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah … so did I." I said with the slightest bit of doubt in my voice.

Unfortunately Rica picked up on this and turned to look at me. "Is something the matter?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Well … yeah … I … just … wanted … I mean …" I was desperately grasping for words when they finally came to me. "I just wish that Isabella could be here." She looked at me confused and I knew that I gave her the wrong words. "Well she is my best friend so …" Ferb gave me a look from the other side of Rica.

"Phineas?" Rica said almost like a question. "Please tell me the truth, are you in love with Isabella?"

I froze. _I don't know if I'm in love with Isabella. And I can't tell Rica that … she would probably be more comfortable hearing me say yes. _I took a deep breath. "No Rica, I'm not in love with Isabella." I was again scratching the back of my ear but luckily I still haven't told her that it was a tell of mine … and I probably wont.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

Rica's mom had arrived earlier then our mom so Ferb and I were sitting by ourselves. I knew that at some point Ferb was going to ask me about it so I decided to just bring it up now. "Ferb, I know you know I was lying to Rica earlier." He didn't answer. "And I know that you think I'm really in love with Isabella." He still didn't answer. "But the truth is … I don't know … I don';t know if I'm in love with Isabella … I don't think I am but … she's my oldest friend, I just feel like …" I sighed. "I feel like when Rica's not around … my mind goes to Isabella instead of Rica … I don't know why that is Ferb, I just … something wrong with me." Ferb continued to say nothing. "Ferb, please say something, I don't know what to do here, I don't know what's wrong with me, I need help."

Ferb turned to look at me. "I'm sorry did you say something?" I froze and gave him a 'that did not just happen' look. I was about to snap when he let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, I did hear you, I just wanted to see your reaction." He let out a sigh. "Truth is … I don't know what to tell you. Everyone is having some form of problem and … I don't know how to deal with mine."

"You have to tell Gretchen that you love her. I don't think that's as difficult as it sounds."

Ferb shook his head. "If it was anyone else then yeah, it would be easy but everyone expects me to do some over the top thing that will set an example for generations."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's kinda expected of you, isn't it?"

At that moment our mom arrived and waved to us, signaling that it was time to go. "We'll talk about this later bro. Okay?"

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter. I'm sorry that it's late but I honestly couldn't get it here earlier. I might take a break from this story for a bit and get to one of my other stories or I might not. The final choice is mine.**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story and all but I told you all that I wanted to work on my other stories. In any case, this story is here and ready for you too read.**

**Sabrina06: He does have that problem, doesn't he.**

**Cute as a button22: You will find out.**

**Ayahsad167: I used an online spelling checker this time, and when you find out what it is you will be surprised how obvious it is.**

**Pregnantnun227: I think it's currently November in the story … maybe two weeks until thanksgiving.**

**Cutie1997: It is isn't it.**

**Guest: Why do you believe that?**

**13 gummy bears: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I sat at my computer desk in the room that my brother and I shared. Phineas had gone to sleep some time ago so I had to block the light so it wouldn't wake him up. As my computer warmed up I began contemplating the events of this evening. _I found a video bug planted on me, and of the three people other than Phineas and myself who could build it, only one would have a reason to. _I let out a sigh. _But if Isabella did make it and has been spying on us … would she suspect that Phineas might have feelings for her? What would she do if she did? _I shook my head and logged into the chat. _There's only one way to find out if it really was Isabella._

(**Ferb has signed in**)

**Ferb: **Who's on right now?

**Erick: **You know you could just check the 'who's in' section, right?

**Ferb: **Sorry, I'm a little unfocused tonight.

**Isabella: **Hi Ferb.

**Ferb: **Ah, Isabella. Thought you would be asleep by now.

**Isabella: **It's the weekend so there's no curfew. I thought that Phineas would be on and I wanted to talk to him.

**Ferb: **About what?

**Isabella: **How the dance was.

**Erick: **You know you should really get over Phineas. He has a girlfriend and from what Baljeet told me, they're really close tonight.

_Her response was a bit delayed._

**Isabella: **I know, Rica means a lot to Phineas.

**Ferb: **It's not something to take lightly Isabella. If Rica or Phineas found out about your crush on him then it would put your friendship with him at risk.

**Isabella: **How so? Phineas would never fall for me, especially after seeing Rica in that dress she wore.

_I raised an eyebrow. It's currently too soon for Isabella to know about Rica's dress unless she was there._

**Erick: **It can't be that bad, can it?

**Ferb: **If Rica found out about Isabella's crush on Phineas, then she would feel threatened that Phineas might leave her for Isabella.

**Isabella: **But Phineas will never fall for me. He so in love with Rica that he's forgotten about me.

**Ferb: **He hasn't forgotten about you Isabella.

**Isabella: **Phineas so much as told me himself. He's almost never wanted to talk to me, he doesn't tell me what project the two of you made, when he does talk to me all he want's to talk about is Rica, and he almost never mentions me to his precious girlfriend.

**Erick: **How would you know that?

**Isabella: **Rica told me that she anytime she want's to hear something about me, she has to specify me by name.

**Ferb: **But Phineas always talks about you.

**Isabella: **Don't lie to me Ferb.

**Ferb: **I'm not lying.

**Isabella: **You're the one who had to convince him to call me, right?

**Ferb: **Well yes but that doesn't mean he doesn't talk about you.

**Isabella: **The fireside girls there tall me that he has not mentioned my name unless someone asked about me.

**Ferb: **I've heard him talk about you.

**Isabella: **Don't try to make me feel better Ferb. I know your lying.

_I couldn't understand where Isabella was coming from with this. She's been spying on us so she must know how many times Phineas has talked about her._

**Erick: **You should still try to get over him all the same.

**Isabella: **Yeah, Phineas would probably not want to be around me if he knew I was in love with him. … Can we change the subject?

**Ferb: **I don't see why not.

**Isabella: **Could you two tell me how the dance was?

**Erick: **Well from what Baljeet told me it was kinda exciting. He said there was some good music but there were to many songs you couldn't dance to.

**Isabella: **Baljeet was there?

**Erick: **Yeah, he had a date with Ginger so he got to go.

**Isabella: **Well he got lucky.

**Ferb: **I don't think luck had much to do with it.

**Erick: **Ferb's right. It was bound to happen at some point. Ginger's had a crush on Baljeet for almost as long as Isabella had a crush on Phineas. Not seeing him for a while would give her plenty of time to work up the courage to ask him out.

**Isabella: **too bad you couldn't go. I mean you're in town and all so it must have been hard since you live so close yet weren't allowed to attend without a date.

**Erick: **It happens.

_Something started to feel off about this conversation but I couldn't place my finger on it._

**Isabella: **Katie didn't ask you?

**Erick: **No, she went with Jack. Baljeet told me that the two of them started dating.

_Now I knew what was off. Baljeet told me that Katie wasn't really dating Jack, so why would he tell Erick something different? On top of that Ginger told me that Katie was originally supposed to invite Erick so that everyone could be there. If Erick knew this he would have mentioned it by now, so why did Baljeet tell Erick everything about the dance, and not tell him about Katie?_

**Isabella: **Hey Ferb, you okay? You're being quiet.

**Erick: **He's always quiet Isabella.

**Ferb: **I'm sorry, just a lot on my mind right now.

**Isabella: **Like what?

**Ferb: **I'd rather not talk about it now. I'm going to get some sleep.

**Erick: **Okay then, I should get to bed as well, I've got a lot of homework to do in the morning.

**Isabella: **Alright then, goodnight.

_And with that, I logged off._

* * *

**I don't know if I'm going to have the next chapter pick up back on the original or if I'm going to put one more new one in. I can tell you that it may take some time though.**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry about the long wait but here is the chapter like you all wanted. In other news this is the original chapter 10 with some heavy modifications. I also plan to have a new chapter after this one so we only stop back at the origional for a short time. And now to the reviews.**

**Cute as a button22: Well I'm sorry it took so long for it to come up. I hope the next one isn't going to take longer.**

**Thedoraemons7: We can only hope.**

**Pregnantnun227: Yes, yes it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The day before Thanksgiving break)

Well after more than 3 months the day I have been waiting for was just around the corner, the day I get to see my best friend again. At long last I could introduce Rica to our entire gang of friends. But that is still a few day away, right now history just ended and boy was it long. I had packed up my thing and was currently helping Rica do the same when she looked at me with a said face "Hey Phineas remind me that when we get to study hall I need to tell you something." Today was Tuesday so our study skills class was a study hall class.

I looked at her confused for a moment then shrugged. "Sure thing."

When we arrived in study hall we took our seats and Rica pulled out her notebook (she really likes to study). "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked her. Her head shot up in what looked like terror as she slowly looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Well Phineas … the thing is …" she looked away from me and began to play with her fingers "I …well the thing is that … I'm … I …"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Her head shot up again and in one breath she blurted something out. "I'mgoingtobeoutoftownforthebreakandwon'tbeabletob econtactedbyanyoneuntilschoolstartsupagain" she took a couple of breaths and slowly turned to look at me.

"So …" I started "you're going to be out of town for the break and won't be able to be contacted by anyone until school starts up again?" She nodded, "Well that's … fine I guess but I really wanted you to meet Isabella in person."

"Sorry … maybe some other time?" She asked.

"Sure." I gave her a reassuring smile and a tender kiss.

As we both started studying, I got this nagging sensation in the back of my mind. _Why do I get the feeling that's somethings not right here? _I thought. _It's almost like there's something going on that I'm not seeing. _After a few minutes of thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that it was probably nothing and pushed it to the back of my mind.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Woodshop)

We were working on a sign that said 'welcome back' for when all of the girls return to town this weekend. We were half finished with it when Django asked me a question. "Looking forward to seeing everyone again?"

I looked over to him for a second then smiled a little. "I was but unfortunately Rica won't be able to come, so I'm a but let down."

My brother looked at me confused. "Why?" He asked.

"Well she said that she's going to be out of town for the break and won't be able to be contacted by anyone until school starts up again, so …" I paused and looked up. "She never actually told me what she was doing."

"Why don't you call her after school and ask her?" Django suggested.

I looked side to side in embarrassment. "I … don't have her number." There was an awkward silence as Ferb and Django gave me a blank stare.

"Why?" Django asked killing the silence.

"Well I've never really needed to call her, she has this after school study thing Monday through Thursday, we always go straight from school to wherever on Friday, and on Saturday she just … comes to our house to take part in our idea for the day. I never really needed to call her for anything."

There was another awkward silence; this one however was killed by Ferb. "When did you tell her where we lived?"

I looked side to side for a short time. "I don't remember telling her." Ferb glared at me causing me to reel back. "Well it's not like it's a big mystery; you could just look it up in a phone book or something."

"Not to mention you guys are famous." Django added.

Ferb closed his eyes and shook his head. After a moment he froze then looked up at me. "I don't recall you ever going to her house."

I thought to myself for a moment before realizing that Ferb was right. "That's actually correct, I've never been to her house before. I actually don't even know where it is."

"Yet you two make out like newlyweds" Django said laughing.

I glared at Django. "So what if I don't know where her house is?"

"Why don't you know where she lives?" Ferb asked.

I shrugged. "I never asked. I mean it's never really come up in conversation either."

"Why haven't you asked?" Ferb questioned further.

"Well I've never really needed to ask her about things, I kinda just … know it."

This time Django also looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean?"

I scratched my chin and thought to myself. "Well, when something came up like when we went to a restaurant or something I kinda just … knew what she liked or wanted."

Ferb's eye's grew wide. "Give me an example."

I thought to myself for a moment before remembering a good example. "A few weeks ago we went to that new cake store, the waiter asked what type of cake we would like and I ordered Rica some red velvet cake. She was surprised that I knew what her favorite type of cake was … and I was kinda creeped out seeing as I don't remember her ever telling me what her favorite type of cake was."

Ferb looked at me like he had seen a ghost. "Whens her birthday?"

I thought to myself for a moment. "She never gave me an exact date but some time towards the end of summer."

Ferb now looked like I had just told him that he had cancer or something. He turned away and started mumbling to himself. "Hey Ferb, You okay?" Django asked.

Ferb apparently wasn't paying attention because his next comment wasn't directed at either of us. "Even if that is true then … but then that means … it almost makes sense ..." He turned to me. "You said you never needed to ask her what she liked?"

I shook my head. "I guess I was good at guessing it."

Ferb shook his head. "it's not … unless … or if … but … it can."

After a few moments of listening to Ferb's mindless ranting Django walked over to me. "Is Ferb alright?" He asked.

I shrugged. "He get's like this sometimes."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(After school)

On the buss ride home I texted Baljeet to be on chat and I desperately needed to talk to him. Things were starting to come together and I needed to talk to him to confirm my theory. As I got off the buss I ran inside and upstairs and into my room. I had set up a remote start for my computer and turned to on so that I could log on to the chat as soon as I got there. As soon as I got to my computer I loged into chat.

(**Ferb has signed in**)

**Ferb: **Baljeet, are you there?

**Baljeet: **Yes Ferb, I am here.

**Ferb: **Good, I need to know something really important.

**Baljeet: **Well unless you ask then I will never be able to answer.

**Ferb: **I need to know if you told Erick that Katie and Jack started dating.

_There was a slight pause._

**Baljeet: **What are you talking about? I told you that they are not dating, why would I tell Erick otherwise?

**Ferb: **Because he told me that you told him otherwise.

**Baljeet: **I never told him anything, he actually told me that he does not care about the dance and that he does not want me to talk about it.

_It was at that moment my suspicions were confirmed. It was Erick that built the bug to spy on the dance, not Isabella. That's why he didn't have complete information about Katie and Jack._

**Baljeet: **Hey Ferb? Care to share what you are thinking?

**Ferb: **Yeah … sorry about that. Erick built a spy bug to keep an eye on the dance. It looks like he thinks that Katie and Jack had gotten together.

**Baljeet: **Why would he do something like that?

**Ferb: **No idea as to why but I think it would be important if you and Ginger tell Erick and Katie what's really happening.

**Baljeet: **Erick's not in the room right now but I will try to find him. I will also send a text to Ginger and tell her to do the same.

**Ferb: **Thank you, now I need to get to homework.

(**Ferb has signed out**)

I sat back in my chair thinking about what I just confirmed and I still couldn't believe it. _All this time … it was Erick that was using the spy bug … then it couldn't have been Isabella … _

"My god." I said as I leaned back. "I have enough proof to prove it true and I still can't believe it myself."

* * *

**And there you have it. There's the chapter and I will now take a much needed break for the rest of the day and get some sleep. BTW, does anyone see what I did in this chapter?**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, so I plan to finish this before tomorrow so I will keep this short. This chapter is more Katie and Erick than anything else but it's still good. Now to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: Neither can I. Do you know what Ferb has found out?**

**Thedoraemons7: Not yet.**

**Purpl3Pickl3: Well yes but what would make you think that? :)**

**Guest: *Sigh* You know that you really sound like Skypan from the first time this was written? She constantly said the exact same thing solely because she was a hard core Phinbella fan.**

**Pregnantnun227: I'm trying to figure out how many people can guess it and I dont think it's that obvious. I plan to work on that story tomorrow after I wake up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

(A few minutes later)

I was sitting at my computer talking to Ginger about Katie and Erick. "So you will have to talk to Katie and I will talk to Erick."

"_I still don't see why they had to make things this complicated." _Ginger replied to me.

I let out a sigh. "Neither can I, but the truth is it happened and we need to help them fix it." I turned around and looked out the window. "Not to mention I don't want to be on the wrong side of Erick aggression when he finds out that Katie was not really dating Jack and I never told him."

"_Well I'm seeing Katie and the rest of the fireside girls tomorrow so I will talk to her then."_

"Well then, Erick will be getting back soon so I should be thinking about how to go about telling him."

"_Good luck Jeet. You will need it if things get out of hand." _I froze at the thought, Erick had a very bad track record for connecting to people and it was one of the few things that couldset him off the edge.

"I need to get to work." And with that I hung up.

I sat in my chair thinking about how I was going to go about this when I heard the door slowly open. I looked over to see Erick with his hood up and his head down with a look in his eye that resembled someone who had their sole removed. "So Erick, how was that math test?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Erick didn't answer, he just walked over to his bed and lied down.

I decided to ease into the topic with a some talk about the plan for this weekend. "So, you excited to see the fireside girls this weekend?" He still didn't react so I decided pock a little deeper. "I know that you are looking forward to seeing a certain blond girl that is going to be there."

Erick's head shot up and he looked at me with a shocked expression. "You mean that she's going to be there?" He asked in an almost surprised tone.

I looked at him strangely for a moment. "Yes … Why wouldn't Katie be at there seeing as all her friends are going to be there."

Erick looked at me in shock for a moment before rubbing his eyebrows. "Oh … I thought you were talking about someone else."

"Who else do you know that has blond hair?" I asked as I looked at him strangely.

"It's … it's no one important." He responded slowly. "Now you were saying?"

I looked at him strangely before continuing. "Yes … well … about Katie-"

"What about her?" Erick interrupted. "I know she's done nothing wrong to me but I would rather not see her this weekend … or … for a very long time."

I let out a sigh and turned to fully face Erick. "She is your best friend Erick, even if you do have a crush on her. I mean look at Isabella, she has had a crush on Phineas for who knows how long and even though Phineas now has a girlfriend, she's still coming."

Erick turned back to look at the ceiling. "I never said I wasn't going."

"You two need to talk." I said almost immediately after Erick finished his sentence.

Erick shook his head and let out a small laugh. "About what? I think telling her that I love her would put some serious distance between us, not to mention her and her boyfriend."

I took a breath and braced myself for what I was about to tell him. "About that Erick." He looked at me curiously. "Katie and Jack are not really dating."

"What?" Erick said as his eye's went wide.

"I said … Katie has been lying to you about her and Jack." Erick jaw dropped as he continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry Baljeet, but could you please tell my why she would lie to me about that?"

"Because she thought that you were dating Kristen. And I guess she didn't want you too feel sorry for her."

Erick almost laughed then shook his head. "In the conversation we had, Katie told me that she was dating Jack before I …" Erick's expression fell. "Before I lied to her and told her that I was dating Kristen." Erick quickly shook his head. "Okay, I would get why she would do it but she still told me that she was dating Jack before I told her that I was dating Kristen."

I shook my head slightly. "Not really Erick. You see, Rica told Katie that you were dating Kristen some time ago, that's where Katie got the idea that the two of you were dating."

Erick looked at me with his eye's wide. "Why would Rica think Kristen and I were dating?" He demanded.

"Well … Phineas told her seeing as he thought that the two of you were dating."

He ran his fingers threw his hair. "Was Phineas not following the conversation? I clearly said that I wasn't dating Kristen."

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it was a miss-communication or something. Whatever the case you need to talk to her about this eventually."

Erick let out a sigh and lied down on his bed. "Yeah … not really looking forward to that."

"Well regardless you should-"

"Can we about something else?" Erick asked.

"Sure, lets talk about this other blond girl that you know."

Erick looked at me then back to the ceiling and sighed. "I don't want to talk about that either."

(Ginger's POV)

(The next day)

Milly and I were at the fire side girls lodge getting ready for the return of the rest of our troop. "Careful with those boxes Milly." I said as she put down the last box with party decorations.

"I don't see why we have to gather all of these." Milly said as she took a seat on one of the chairs set up near the boxes.

"I told you before, we need to get the party supplies and Phineas and Ferb will transport them to there house for the actual party."

"Ugh, I know that, I just don't see why Katie couldn't help us."

I let out a sigh and took a seat in another chair. "She said she'd be here late but I have a feeling I know why."

As if on cue, we heard Katie's secret knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door to great her. Katie was wearing the yellow hoodie that she got from Erick and her casual outfit underneath. Currently her head was down and her hood was up covering her eyes. "It's nice to see you made it Katie." Milly said from her seat.

"Sorry." Katie said with a sad tone.

"And why aren't you in uniform?" Milly asked in a accusing tone.

"I forgot it." She said as she walked in.

"How could you forget it? You are a fireside girl you never forget-"

"I just don't have it, okay!?" Katie snapped.

Both Milly and I were shocked by Katie's sudden outburst.

"Katie." Milly started. "That's no way for a fireside girl to act."

Katie looked away and sneered. "What does it matter to you?"

"It matters because if you keep this up then Isabella will have you kicked out of the fireside girls." Milly said with a leer.

Katie leered back then soon gave in and sighed. "It's … personal."

"Well we're here to help you solve it." Milly said as she placed a hand on Katie's shoulder.

I knew what was eating at Katie but she needed to get it off her chest first or this would be difficult. We gathered some chairs around in a circle so we could all sit down as we talked.

Katie took a deep breath and looked at both of us. "Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend?"

Milly and I looked at each other then back to Katie. "I can't say I have." Milly said.

"Can't say I have either." I said after Milly. "But Isabella has and I'm guessing your situation is currently similar to hers?"

Katie shook her head. "Isabella waited to long and lost Phineas to someone else … I lost Erick because I pushed him away."

Both Milly and I looked at Katie in shock. "What do you mean?" Milly asked.

"I mean Erick said his relationship with Kristen was complicated … he might not have even been dating her at the point and I just urged him to go with it." A few tears started to form in her eyes. "I mean if I hadn't lied to him then he might have … he might have …" A few more tears started to form in her eyes then she started crying. "I've known that he's had feelings for me … if ever so slightly but I made it seem like I was already taken so he … went for someone else." Katie grasped her face in her hands and started balling her eye's out.

Milly scooted her chair closer to Katie and patted her on the shoulder. "There there, it will all be alright."

Katie looked up from her crying and looked Milly in the eye. "The boy I'm in love with, who happens to have difficulty making emotional connections, has started dating a girl that I've heard is the hottest girl in his school and is also into the same things that he is into all because I told him I was taken. How exactly are things going to be alright?"

Milly was left awestruck at Katie's response. "I … I have no idea."

"That's what I thought." Katie returned to her crying like she had pressed pause on it or something.

_Well, looks like it's now or never. _I thought. I took a deep breath and readied myself. "Katie, I have something to tell you."

Katie stopped crying and looked up at me curious about what I was about to say. "Katie … Erick … never actually started dating Kristen."

Katie and Milly looked at me like I was insane or something. "I'm sorry but your going to have to explain that." Katie demanded.

I let out a sigh and continued. "Look, you did make it seem like you were dating Jack and people thought that Erick was dating Kristen. Both of you thought that the other was dating someone and seeing as both of you didn't want to ruin your friendship, you both lied and said that you two were already taken."

Katie and Milly continued staring at me strangely. "Look, I'm telling the truth, Erick isn't really dating Kristen. If you want reasons and explanations then talk to Erick. This is his to explain and all Baljeet and I can do is clear the air between you two."

Katie looked down before her eyes popped open and she looked at me like she had seen a ghost. "What do you mean by you and Baljeet?"

"I mean that Baljeet is explaining the situation to Erick that you only pretended to date jack … or should I say explained seeing s he probably got threw it last night."

Katie covered her mouth with her hands. "This is not good." She said as she took a few steps back. "Erick found out that I was lying to him … from someone else?"

* * *

**I have about 11 minutes to post this chapter if I want it to be on time so let's keep this quick. I just listened to the small portion of lyrics from the song sung by Isabella titled "only trying to help" and now I'm sentimental. Hopefully it will disappear by tomorrow. In other news I hope to have Erick's character bio up at some point tomorrow on my profile page and Daviantart page. Other than that, goodnight.**

**R&R**


End file.
